Angel Fire
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: An act of attempted murder awakens a power Persephone could only dream of. Now she has wings to fly, but the world of the angels is full of it's own twists and turns, shadows and secrets. To top it all off, Persephone's angel powers still haven't settled! Can she find a way to balance her magic and her angelic heritage, or has she risen only to fall? Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

**This is a cross between HP and the Guild Hunter series. Basically a series where angels make vampires. It's highly addicting and I would totally recommend it to anyone who wants to read a romance novel where the mushy stuff is in the background WHERE IT FREAKING BELONGS and where there's an actual PLOT.**

* * *

Persephone Potter often wondered what it would be like to be an angel. To fly freely with only your wings and the wind to dictate where you might land.

She hated being earth bound, and if she had her way she'd fly everywhere and never come down.

Then the Toad clipped her wings, so to speak. Now she couldn't even briefly taste the freedom of the sky. So she made do with the next best thing.

A violin she had found in the Room of Requirement, along with books for those just learning how to play. So every day after class, she would ditch her 'friends', grab her personal bag, and then head to the room and locked it.

And inch by painstaking inch, she learned to play.

Then the Toad found out and confiscated her violin and books with that smug grin on her face.

Persephone couldn't stand it. She was sick and tired of this damn school and it's headmaster. And sitting on the parapet of the Astronomy Tower after bribing Peeves to chase everyone away, she simply looked up and gazed at the stars.

She was so caught up in her stargazing she almost didn't feel the push. And by the time she did, it was far too late.

She saw the smug expression on the Toad...and strangely only felt peace.

Then she heard a shriek in her mind, clear as day. A voice she felt would be Hedwig's if she had one to speak with.

 _Are you going to fall or are you going to fly?_ Her imperious and sometimes bossy owl demanded.

 _I have no broom._

 _Does that really matter? That stick only taught you how to read the currents. It had nothing to do with your skill. Now fly!_

Persephone never realized it until suddenly she was soaring, high above the Astronomy tower and the enraged Toad.

And then her mind filled with a clarity she had only _dreamed_ of.

Instead of returning to the castle, she went higher. Higher than she had ever dared with a broom. So high she broke through the clouds.

Without warning, a white shadow broke through with her. Hedwig.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

 _No, but that spell on your wings finally broke. This place is no longer safe for you, my nestling,_ said Hedwig.

"How can I hear you?"

 _That is your power...well that and the fact that our familiar bond is so close. Now are you going to stretch those wings or are you going to wait for that foul creature who almost killed you to catch you?_

That spurred her into action.

She was halfway to London before she realized something.

She was free. Free for the first time in her life. She spent half the night chasing Hedwig and flying like she had always dreamed about.

In between the loops and the light of the full moon, Persephone got a good long look at her wings.

They were beautiful. Red with all the colors of a fiery dawn, they matched her hair almost perfectly. It was like her whole back was ablaze with flame the way the dewdrops caught on her feathers.

She loved it.

But like all good things, it had to end. She began to tire, and started looking for a place to land. Spotting a cave that was likely inhabited by some wild animal, she managed to avoid crashing.

Once inside, she came face to face with a pack of wolves.

They stared at her. She stared right back.

 _What is a winged one doing in our den?_ The Alpha asked. He started to growl at her.

 _Watch it bub, or I'll set your tail on fire. And I happen to_ like _wolves better than I do cats._

The wolves stared at her. There were no growls, but...there was a tentative 'speech' of sorts.

 _You...hear...us._

 _I believe it is because I like animals far more than I will like those that walk on two legs and believe themselves wise. Two-leggers, whether they are vampire, human or angel, think too much. At least I understand that the Pack is to be protected._

The Alpha blinked, before a grin full of sharp fangs slowly formed.

 _For a two-legger, you think like a wolf._

 _If it helps, my sire's blood brother is a dog, and my uncle is a werewolf._

The Alpha cocked his head.

 _I am Brokefang. This is my pack._

 _I am Seph. This is my partner,_ she replied nodding to Hedwig.

Seph was short for 'Seraph', which was her Marauder name because she loved to fly so much. Her fascination with angels was so strong that Remus decided to honor it. Unlike Sirius, Remus _was_ familiar with Christian/Catholic dogma and he chose the first name he could think of that was connected to angels.

Even though everyone knew when it came to power, arch angels reigned supreme.

 _You are not here to harm my pack._

 _Only den for the night, and rest for the flight tomorrow. Two leggers are too nosy for their own good. Always putting their noses in places better left alone and getting their Pack killed,_ she replied.

Brokefang laughed in the way only a wolf could have. So did most of his pack.

 _You may den with us for a while, hunter._

 _I thank you._

 _If you wish to eat though, you'll have to hunt._

 _Fair enough. It's been too long since I've hunted properly._

She was a creature of bone and blood, of feather and talon. She might not know what she was, but she did know one thing.

She knew how to hunt. Even if it was with the most basic of weapons...a sharpened rock fashioned into a crude knife by striking another rock against the one she planned to use. She once cut a vampire pretty good with it before a hunter caught him trying to bite into her.

Unfortunately despite the report made to the Guild, no help was forthcoming. She didn't know why, but she now suspected Dumbledore had something to do with it.

Her smile was full of teeth, her scent full of the promise of a hunt. The wolves let out a long, low howl, one meant to signify their intent.

Half the fun of the hunt was the chase.

Persephone found herself lost in the hunt, the rushing flow of blood in her veins, the thrill of knowing that it would end in either kill or be killed.

With her help, the pack took out two large deer. More than enough for her and the wolves.

* * *

The older vampire stalked her. She could scent him.

Something in her mind had snapped into place when she hunted with the wolf pack those three days. A sort of feeling that told her when she was being stalked...or when she was doing the stalking where her prey was.

The sort of clarity she had allowed to dull while in that school.

Had anyone seen her eyes behind the sunglasses she wore to disguise her distinctive shade, they would have seen a piercing green the color of the rolling hills of Ireland.

Too noticeable, and she needed to hide. Fortunately whatever force hid her wings from her all her life was easy enough to pull off.

The older vampire was giving her a vibe stating he was there for a reason.

Fortunately, he didn't know she had eyes in the sky. He had dismissed the white-colored owl, not that he would have noticed Hedwig when she didn't want to be seen.

Knowing better than to get caught in a corner, no matter how appealing an alley might be, Persephone chose to stay in the larger crowds, no matter how jarring it was to her hunting senses.

Better a little discomfort now than to be trapped by a vampire later.

Her walk was unhurried, but still with a purpose. None of the cops would notice her, none of the hunters would notice her passing.

Suddenly the vampire vanished. Persephone wasn't fooled.

 _Hedwig, do you see any danger from above?_

If the vampire went missing, either he lost interest...or he had switched off with an angel. The two often went hand in hand.

It was only natural, since angels were the reason vampires existed in the first place.

 _Don't make any sudden moves. Keep walking like normal. There's an angel on the roof two buildings down watching you._

Persephone could never express how much she loved having a competent partner like Hedwig.

The angel...and now she could spot him above on the roof...watched her like a hawk about to swoop down on it's prey. If it came to it, she would strike the moment he came within her attack radius.

Hedwig was more than capable of handling some overgrown featherbrain if it meant giving her time to retrieve her weapon.

Once again, she had created a knife out of a rock. Crude, but highly effective. And there was no need to worry about replacing it.

On the edge of her senses, the ones she used to 'hear' the voices of animals, she heard a whisper. Like a conversation she could only half-hear, but what it spoke of told her she had better be ready to fly at a moment's notice, preferably to a magical alley.

Part of the agreement after the mess of the Witch Trials was that angels had no more say in magical society. In exchange they would place strict rules on the potions and spells that could leave permanent damage to an immortal like the angels or the vampires. Potions and spells that in the wrong hands could kill them as easily as a knife could kill a mortal. Only the oldest, most well established families still had the recipe, but it was a constant reminder of the rift between them.

As a result of this rare display of separation, magical societies had developed outside the norm. Vampires were _tolerated_ , but not welcomed. And those Made by angels were considered less acceptable than werewolves.

Remus had nothing but good things to say about them though. Apparently he went under Contract for an angel in America by the name Illium for five years before Dumbledore found him. Fortunately the contract had ended by the time the wizard had dragged him back.

He had given one of the many feathers he had collected while working for the rather amusing angel as a present for her birthday.

Illium was absolutely fascinated by mortals, and Remus knew he would have loved meeting Persephone.

Whatever the vampire wanted, she knew she desired no part of it. She didn't know what Refuge was, but something told her it was something important.

Fortunately, she had already bought a new broom. Money meant little to her, not while her freedom from being caged was at stake.

The angel moved. She didn't need Hedwig's warning, but she appreciated it all the same.

The vampire never expected the round house kick she delivered to his solar plexus, sending him into a lamp pole. The angel never anticipated her to throw a crude dagger at his left wing, which distracted him from the sudden attack by Hedwig while his attention was on her other hand behind her back.

Hedwig scored a few good strikes before breaking off scant seconds before the angel realized she was bringing out a broom. A newer model to the Firebolt to be exact.

When it came to speed, Persephone didn't mind splurging.

She was up and in the air before the angel had his wits about him...and a quick jab sent a first-year's curse aimed at his wings.

It was a leg locker curse, but considering _where_ she aimed she was the only one not shocked when his wings abruptly seized without warning, causing him to crash.

He would live, but she would bet it hurt like a bitch the way he fell. Considering how quickly immortals healed, he'd be up in a few days.

It didn't take much to guess what the humans were thinking. Obviously a vampire had tried to hunt a young witch, and either convinced an angel to help or he had extremely bad timing. The fact the girl was able to escape meant that he had simply chosen a particularly bad target, and would likely pay for it with his Master. Especially since an angel had gotten himself humiliated like that.

Persephone breathed a little once she was well above the cloud line, and far, far from the place where the ambush took off.

 _You did well. They never suspected you knew they were there until you sent that vampire flying, and it was too late._

 _I really don't want to stay in Europe anymore,_ said Persephone tiredly. She was sick of being hunted, of being afraid to be found and dragged back to Hogwarts...or worse.

She wasn't stupid enough to stay nearby a second time. That vampire would definitely be interested in her now, and if he had gotten an angel in on it... she shivered.

She felt her braid that kept her long red locks out of her face slide. Obviously she needed to redo it.

But it did bring to mind an idea.

Perhaps this Illium would be willing to Contract a half-trained witch? He had been nice to Remus after all.

* * *

"What."

The angel winced. He knew Raphael would be pissed...fortunately he had recognized one of Illium's feathers in the girl's hair. Likely a gift from someone else.

Illium would have definitely reported this girl had it been from him.

"She used magic...but she had an angel's wings. Her glamour wasn't very stable, but it was still better than most. Enough to fool humans at any rate."

"And you're sure she's an angel?"

"No animal that the magicals could replicate with their power have wings as distinctive as hers. Not even if they could turn into a phoenix."

"Describe her," said Raphael.

The angel paused, before he finally said "It was like she had fire running down her back. The wing's primary color were flaming red, but it patterned out into gold and orange. Like her wings were pure flame, and the image was only enhanced by the red hair. She's also young. Fifteen, sixteen at the most. She attacked my partner before we realized she had made us."

And that damn owl...it obviously had to be her familiar. There was no other explanation.

Raphael didn't look happy. An angel-child that young shouldn't be out of the Refuge, let alone walking the streets or know how to use human magic... unless she didn't know she was angel.

The only way _that_ could happen was if an angel hid their wings and took a magical lover. Obviously hiding the child of the union would be top priority, unless the magical could live with an angel lover.

Either they hadn't, or there wasn't enough time to break the news.

"Dismissed," said Raphael. The angel left, glad to have gotten off lightly. This particular piece of news was worth a little embarrassment.

Gold could do a lot of things...like expedite a green card for a witch. They didn't need to know outside of her wanting to ditch the English Ministry which had become rife with corruption and mass stupidity.

The first thing she did was look up the name Illium.

He wasn't hard to find. He was quite popular and visible, after all. Unfortunately she couldn't get an appointment. Even if she used Remus' name.

So she decided to simply lay low and wait for him to contact her.


	2. Chapter 2

Three long months. Persephone was nothing if not patient, and outside of her initial call she had left the offer open on Illium's end.

Waiting tables was dead boring, but it made a simple living and it was honest work.

Even if she had to keep slapping the hands of horny vampires off her ass. She had only picked this particular restaurant because it was everything her 'aunt and uncle' hated.

Foreign, full of vampires and their lovers, and absolutely abnormal.

She loved it.

Sure the apartment was small, but she had warded it in a way that made it damn clear a witch lived there. A warning more potent than any spoken threat.

Angels would avoid a witch's home, and vampires knew better than to piss them off.

Magicals had long since learned how to make a ward that was set specifically to target the toxin that angels used to make vampires...and cause immense pain to anyone carrying it in their blood.

She might not know how to cast the ward, but they didn't know that. And the static shock ward was one all first years were taught. It was so simple and basic that it was mandatory for them to learn if they wanted to get to second year.

It was a precursor to a warning of worse to come.

However if there was one thing she would call a guilty pleasure, it was that she loved to see the night sky on a cloudless night.

Her love of the night did not diminish her common sense. Whenever she star gazed without a telescope, she made very, very sure that her wings were always covered by her father's invisibility cloak.

The only things she had to remind her of England were things she would actually miss. It was a lesson she had learned after Ginny deliberately broke into her trunk, and was only reinforced after she had to endure the memory of the graveyard.

Better to be prepared to run and never look back, then feel regret.

So when she saw an angel with feathers she recognized immediately, if not by word of mouth, by sight because of the gift Remus had given her, naturally she was wary.

Illium.

"So...you're the missing girl that Remus was so worried over."

Figured Remus would know to ask Illium. Wonder why it took him so long to contact the angel.

"I'm not going back to England," she said flatly. "I would rather be Made and under Contract than go back."

Illium hid his wince well, but she still caught it.

"I won't force you. Raphael would have my feathers, and Dmitri wouldn't be far behind."

Dmitri, as strange as he was, had a soft spot for children. And after having Jason look into the full story behind why the girl had left, he had been apoplectic in fury at the thought of sending her back if they found her in Raphael's territory.

The fact she had tried to talk to Illium meant she had slipped past several radars. Likely by using her broom.

Raphael wasn't about to send her back. And while the magicals would raise one hell of a fuss, she had come to them first.

"We can't take a witch under Contract," started Illium. He noticed her expression, so he quickly added "But granting Sanctuary isn't out of the question. One of the agreements we made with the magicals stated that if one came asking for sanctuary from their own, that we could grant it within reason."

"So..."

"You'll have to speak to Raphael, but he'll likely let you stay here under his protection. They won't be able to touch you without us raising one hell of a stink."

"When can I talk to him?"

Illium was silent, before he said "He's at the Tower now, but so is Venom. Dmitri's out on assignment and won't be back till morning."

Persephone had heard rumors of Venom. A vampire with viper eyes, he was extremely skilled with mesmerizing. Rumor had it that his fangs could pump his victim full of venom.

"I'm not afraid of snakes," she stated flatly.

Quite the contrary...it was hard to fear the things when she could speak to them.

"Well grab your broom witch girl...unless you want an express ride," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes at him, before heading inside to grab her broom. Her wings were much faster, but she knew better.

Hedwig looked at her, but went back to sleep. She had fed well earlier.

Persephone fixed her cloak around her shoulders. Unlike her father's cloak, this one was specially enchanted to hold things. The shop owner had thought it was for supplies and the like...she had no idea that the cloak was specially designed to hide her wings from view while flying.

Her wings fit into neat pockets inside the cloak, so they wouldn't drag. The hemline was spelled so that it always kept closed while she was walking.

It was an effective disguise.

* * *

The Tower was big, and she absolutely loved the open air plan outside. It was perfect for landings.

Then again, it was the seat of power to an arch angel.

Raphael was the sort of male that would draw your attention, angel or otherwise. There was a sense of coldness that would have sent shivers down her spine...but it wasn't a malevolent cold.

Then she spotted Venom. His infamous sunglasses were off for once, giving her a full unencumbered view of his eyes.

Unlike most who saw his eyes, she held his gaze without a second's hesitation or hint of being captured.

"Impressive. Most can't help but fall for the spell of my eyes."

Persephone had a fit of mischief in her.

" _Most can't snake speak,"_ she shot back. Venom's slitted eyes widened, before he let out a dark chuckle. She had had a feeling he would be able to understand parseltongue.

"Oh I like her. Can I keep her?" asked Venom. She wasn't entirely sure he was joking.

Raphael shot him a look. It didn't entirely shut up his chuckles.

"As it stands, I have more than enough evidence to grant you Sanctuary. However there are certain rules you must follow."

Illium handed her a small booklet. Handwritten from what she could tell.

"Read over those. If you agree to the terms, then sign with this quill," said Raphael.

Blood quills were something only used in binding Contracts...or in this case, an agreement.

Persephone scanned the book, and found nothing that would be too much for her to tolerate. It was almost reminiscent of someone being granted citizenship, or being effectively declared a political refuge.

Considering what she left behind, the latter sounded more likely.

The second she used the blood quill though, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Is something wrong?"

"The current Undersecretary for the Minister uses these and calls it _detention_. Though she makes those who she doesn't approve of write lines with this type of quill."

Her hand had thankfully healed over...for the most part...after she had finished those hellish detentions.

She wasn't afraid of a little pain, but she was absolutely not a masochist. It was something to be endured, not enjoyed.

"...Why would someone of the Ministry be in that school? Especially a mere Undersecretary?" asked Illium.

Persephone turned her eyes at him, and he had an expression on her face that said volumes on how she felt about the subject.

"The current Minister is an absolute idiot, and refuses to see the truth in his face. And since he's easily bribed, he's come to the conclusion _Dumbledore_ (she spat the name out like a curse) wishes to take his position, despite the fact he had been offered the post and declined it repeatedly for years. So he sent the same toad who has made several laws that make it difficult for anyone who isn't pure blood and has no creature inheritance to get by. Remus has lost several jobs because of her," she said with enough venom it was almost like a hissing snake.

"You mean Delores Umbridge," said Raphael.

"Most of us call her Umbitch, or if we're trying to be polite, Toad," said Persephone.

Raphael's face didn't change, but it was clear he was not happy. Apparently the Toad's reputation wasn't just in England.

When Raphael spoke, she paid full and complete attention. Something about him commanded the respect Dumbledore never fully had from her.

Somehow, she always suspected he knew.

"Your...uncle...has been asked to keep an ear out for your whereabouts. I believe that the people he is currently working with intend to retrieve you, by force if necessary. Until they understand you're under my protection, I must insist you stay here at the Tower, or with one of my Seven."

"I'm not being grounded am I?" she asked.

Something in the way she said the word told the arch angel she had a different meaning.

"You will be permitted to fly...as long as Illium or another angel is with you at all times."

"You don't mind pets, do you?"

"As long as you clean up after it, no."

"Somehow I find your idea of a cage much less stifling than the one Dumbledore forced me to live with earlier."

* * *

She had officially moved into the Tower, and she found her stargazing was much more interesting when she felt so high she could almost touch the stars.

So long as she didn't fall off the ledge, the inhabitants of the Tower ignored her hobby.

What she didn't know was that Raphael had taken note of her 'pet', and was starting to put two and two together.

That she was the angel child that had evaded one of his men scant months ago.

The problem was that the girl had found a way to effectively hide her wings. If she was the same girl.

It baffled most how easily she got along with Dmitri, but then again he had a soft spot for children. And despite her 'age', she was still very much a child. Scared, afraid, and waiting for the next painful shoe to drop.

Venom was harder still to understand. The two of them could spend _hours_ just talking about everything and nothing in that strange serpent language. He seemed to enjoy it, though no one could understand a word they said.

Illium though... there Raphael almost believed he had unleashed a pair of monsters. Persephone (or Seph, as she insisted some of his Seven call her) was a prankster, and she seemed to stir the angel into heights of mischief whenever it was his turn to fly with her.

Persephone was someone who's trust did not come easily...but when you had it, she stayed loyal until you betrayed her first.

Most of his Seven were like that. Raphael would not make the mistake of betraying her fragile trust.

But like all things, the peace did not last.

* * *

When the werewolf finally showed up at the Tower's doorstep, the arch angel had been waiting for him...and his 'friends'.

Raphael had been warned that the large dog with gray eyes was no dog, but one of the shape shifters they called an animagi.

Persephone had identified every single one of the people Remus had manged to 'sneak' into the city.

Nymphadora Tonks, a metamorph. Capable of changing her form at will. Alastor Moody, ex-auror and paranoid bastard. Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror and member of the Order. Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.

Remus Lupin. Werewolf, uncle...and one of the only two original Marauders left. The dog was immediately identified as Sirius Black.

However that didn't leave out the fact that thermal cameras caught another figure.

If she knew Dumbledore, it was likely Severus Snape.

When given the choice, Persephone asked to be kept out of the discussion, but in the loop. Dmitri agreed to let her watch the recording instead.

She didn't think she could handle telling Remus no. Or worse, Sirius. She didn't think he would understand the need to fly, her fierce desire to be sky bound.

None of her friends had understood. None of them.

Illium opted to keep her company. And then she soundly beat him at poker.

He was pouting for _days_ , to the amusement of Dmitri and Venom.

* * *

She should have seen it coming. She had barely been in America for half a year when her secret was blown wide open. Riding a broom was a nice secondary outlet, but flying with wings was so much more exhilarating. And it wasn't the Order who had tried to ground her.

No, that blame lay solely on the head of a soon-to-be very, very dead Death Eater. Or he'd wish he were dead when Dmitri was done with him.

One moment she was chasing Illium on her broom, flying above a decent height over the river, the next the wood was cut from under her...destroyed by a well-placed curse.

She yelped as she began to fall, and Illium tried to double back to catch her.

However the second spell that almost hit forced her to act. She threw off the robe she used to cover her wings, and opened them up.

Illium barely withheld his gasp.

Like fire indeed. The description _barely_ did Persephone's wings true justice.

And the way she was able to regain control of her descent spoke no little volume about her skills.

She was an angel born to the sky, and she knew it.

Still, he had a job to do. With her able to maintain her current flight without any assistance from him, he turned his anger towards the magical who had tried to kill her.

Their deaths would neither be swift or merciful. And Raphael would send a clear message now that they had publicly confirmed Persephone was angel-born, despite being half-magical.

Once they were back at the Tower, the Death Eaters captured by Dmitri personally, Persephone found herself in the gaze of Raphael.

He didn't look disappointed or surprised at her wings.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I saw your pet. The angel you sent crashing was one of mine, on assignment for something else when one of my vampires caught sight of your wings. Your glamour is good, but not good enough to hide from us."

She held his gaze far better than any other angel or vampire would have. Certainly no human could.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd send you straight to the Refuge. Our children are protected for a reason, and contrary to your 'age', you are still considered a child by our standards. However I am willing to give you a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

"You may stay here, at the Tower, but will have one of my Seven guarding you at all times. Or you can leave for the Refuge as one of my guests until we figure out how you were hidden from us, and which of your parents was angel. It's possible they may still be alive."

"My mother. It has to be. I always thought it was strange that my so called Aunt looked _nothing_ like my mother, or even acted like her. And when I went looking into my family history two years ago, the information was incomplete, almost like she hadn't bothered to come up with one."

She had looked for the soul purpose of leaving the Dursleys once and for all.

"Do you know what the cause of death was?" asked Raphael gently.

"Killing curse. Riddle hit her with the killing curse as she tried to get him to spare my life, but he killed her anyway. He had already killed my father."

"We will find her grave and ascertain if she still lives. If she is an angel, we'll bring her back with us. We can't trust the magicals if they find out they had allowed an angel in their midst."

Angels as young as Persephone were still capable of dying. Especially if they didn't have a reason to fight the clawing grips of death to begin with.

And Persephone _needed_ something to give her a reason to live if anything happened.

"What's Refuge?"

"It is the sanctuary of the angels. Only we, or our personal vampires, are allowed in. Humans and magicals alike would be killed or have their memory erased if they even came within distance of the place."

"What would happen if I went to this...Refuge?"

"You'd be protected. Children are our treasure, and to harm one, even if they appear to be of age like you do, is one of our oldest taboos. You would be trained in our ways, our history, and allowed to fly within reason so long as you don't cross a boundary of another arch angel without permission. You would still have to deal with having another angel fly with you, but you would be free to explore."

"So the only real difference between here and Refuge is the lack of humans and the fact that I would be given proper training with no fear of either the Death Eaters or the Order finding me."

"So long as you owl doesn't attack anyone, she would be free to join you as well."

What Raphael didn't mention was it ran the risk of her running into the Queen of Snakes, the arch angel Neha. And he knew if Venom's interest was any real indication that if she found out about Persephone she wouldn't hesitate to get her fangs in her.

Then again there were equal odds the girl might set the older angel on the man who killed her parents, considering what he heard about Tom Riddle.

"I think I would like to see Refuge, at least for a while."

"I'll have Venom and Illium escort you there."

He needed Dmitri, but those two would be able to keep her out of trouble. She had a strange bond with the three.


	3. Chapter 3

One look at the night sky above Refuge, and Persephone was in love. Illium chuckled.

"You and your stargazing."

"You and your showboating," she shot back. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So did he look into your memories?" asked Venom.

Persephone shivered.

"Too many bad experiences with a certain mind reader. I brought him a pensieve instead and simply put everything I could remember until I left the magicals and found out I was an angel," she said.

Somehow she had the feeling Snape would not like his second experience seeing the arch angel up close. Considering the hell he put her through, forcing her to relive the worst moments of her childhood and taking such amusement from it, she honestly couldn't bring herself to care what happened.

He brought it on himself. As had the rest of them.

"Be careful of Neha. If she finds out you can snake speak she might take an interest in you," warned Venom.

"I happen to like snakes. Besides if she did I might be able to convince her to go after Riddle, who thinks that just because he's the bastard son of a noted line of snake speakers he has the right to abuse the image and ruin it for the rest of us who like them," said Persephone annoyed. Honestly the way he went overboard with his snake theme made her sick.

And thanks to him every magical in Europe thought snakes were evil, and therefor any that might keep one as a pet had to be a dark witch or wizard.

"Be careful if you try to convince Neha, Seph. She might insist you serve in her court for a few years," said Illium.

The smile on her face belayed nothing of the usual Persephone. No, this was all Seraph, the legacy of the Marauders.

"I'm not nice. And I can be quite the bitch if pushed too far."

A fact Ron had found out much, much too late. As had a number of older Slytherins who had angered her to the point she could care less about what happened after.

He had been oblivated of the memory by Persephone...but the scars had remained. He never pursued her after the fact, because he knew she wouldn't let him go with only a 'slap' of a memory a second time.

"So what exactly will I be learning here?"

"Politics, history...weapons training. You're better than most with your flying, so you can skip most of that," said Illium.

Venom spoke up.

"Your room will have an internet connection, but it will be monitored. And before you say anything no angel or vampire here would _dare_ bed anyone who hasn't lived at least a quarter of a century."

Persephone rolled her eyes.

"I haven't met a man or woman yet who interests me like that, and if they really want anything of the sort they can damn well wait," she said annoyed.

"You say that now, but wait until your hormones kick in," said Venom.

"Tell that to Dmitri. He tried that scent lure trick he uses on hunters, and it never even bothered me. Most of the girls back at Hogwarts loved gossiping about how I was such a prude that the only person I could get to go to a school dance with me was someone I consider a little sister, even if she was a more interesting conversation than half the people there. And there was no shortage of offers," said Persephone.

She missed Luna.

Illium looked thoughtful about that.

"It could be that your angel heritage slowed down the full onset of puberty, outside of the physical. Then again we've never seen a half-angel, half-magical before," he said.

"So I'm going to have gossiping behind my back?"

"Less gossip, more open interest," corrected Venom.

"They would be talking about you regardless. Your wings are pretty damn distinctive," said Illium. He looked rather happy about that.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yup."

* * *

 _Surrey, England_

The first clue something big was about to happen was when Vernon Dursley was publicly taken from work by a pair of what were clearly vampires. His wife had been so horrified that she alerted the neighbors before she could regain her decorum. She was grabbed next when she was out grocery shopping, the vampires not even showing her any pity by taking her bodily from the store.

Dudley was the last, and what they caught him in the middle of doing no one was able to speculate. However it put him squarely in the interest of the right-hand vampire of the arch angel Raphael for well over a year. He was under no illusions that if he allowed himself to slip into old habits Dmitri would find and kill him without any hesitation.

Naturally the humans of England wanted to know what the family had done to anger an arch angel so thoroughly that he sent his vampires to drag them away. It wasn't until one of the Seven happened to drop a name that they had any leads to go on.

Persephone Potter. The missing niece who was only ever seen on summers anymore.

Old reports that had been copied and hidden, lest they 'vanish' were dug up. Neighbors were spoken to about the girl. Teachers were consulted. And the final damning evidence...Raphael deliberately sent a copy of the Sanctuary agreement made between him and the missing girl.

People were _appalled_ at the degree of abuse the girl had suffered. With whatever gag order had been in place forcibly destroyed by the angels, the truth was coming out. And it wasn't pleasant.

Persephone was clearly a witch who had gotten the arch angel's attention, so the reporters didn't bother asking for an interview. Evidence from the adults was more than enough.

Evidence of systematic neglect, abuse, and beatings. Most of which were caused by Dudley.

Teachers no longer under fear of mysteriously losing their jobs started speaking out.

Dudley was a problem child, and the Durlseys did nothing to correct it. Worse, they _encouraged_ it. The report cards that spoke volumes of how much Persephone had to downplay her obvious intelligence. Attempts to correct the clear malnutrition they saw in the girl, from lack of proper food or nutrition.

Attempts to remove her from an abusive home, and the copies of the reports demanded by teachers to prove they had at least tried.

The fact they noticed enough to demand a _monthly_ physical of the girl was the only reason they were spared Raphael's anger about the matter. The second they saw anything that indicated Vernon had crossed the line no man should have with a child, she would have been removed and damn the consequences. But as long as she kept her silence, they could do nothing.

But the Dursleys weren't the only ones to be 'collected' in such a manner.

All over England, various people were waking up in dungeons with vampire guards.

All of them magical.

Only Severus Snape had any idea of why he was there. He knew Potter had something to do with it, but he did not know the significance of why the arch angel had taken such an interest in her.

She was too young to bed... angels and vampires alike had an ironclad rule that only those of age were acceptable. The angels were notorious for being protective of children, regardless of race.

So what had she done to get the angel's attention like this?

"Severus Snape. My Master would have a word with you," said the vampire.

He shuddered. There was a sense of violence and cruelty in that smirk that made Bellatrix look like a child in comparison.

* * *

Dumbledore was enjoying his breakfast when Filch came in, looking more than horrified.

"What is it Argus?"

"It's Severus. He's in the courtyard."

Dumbledore didn't know why the squib was so pale. At least not until he found himself face-to-face with a furious angel. But the man beside him was more than just a mere angel. It was an arch angel.

Raphael, the one in charge of North America.

"You do realize that killing him goes against our agreements."

"Our agreements only state we would not kill your kind without due cause. And harming one of ours is more than sufficient for a breach on your side," stated Raphael.

The angels agreed to leave them in peace...within reason. Attacking an angel unprovoked meant the Accords between them would not protect the fool that broke them.

"I was unaware that Severus broke the Accords."

No one was stupid enough to tempt the angels. They were very vicious when given an excuse.

"He broke them on your orders."

Dumbledore blinked.

"I made no such order."

"Mind rape is more than enough to qualify," stated Raphael flatly.

It took Dumbledore moments to put the pieces together.

"Potter."

"Your control over the girl ends here, _wizard_. The only reason I haven't killed you yet was you took no direct action in harming her, but make no mistake. If you attempt to retrieve her against her will or force her to fight in your petty squabble, we will come back."

"Why are you defending a witch?" he asked.

Raphael's eyes were hard.

"We protect our own."

Which meant Persephone had either gone under Contract...or something else was going on.

It was long past time to find out who Lily Evans was.

* * *

 _In an undisclosed location..._

Lilium, or Lily, woke up slowly. The last thing she remembered was placing herself squarely in front of the abomination to protect her daughter.

The killing curse wouldn't end an immortal's life. But apparently it could put them into a false Sleep.

Her eyes sprang open as she tried to come to terms where she was.

"Rest easy, Lilium. Your daughter is safe at Refuge under guard," said a voice.

Lilium turned to the voice and stared. Her voice cracked from disuse.

"Raphael."

"Your daughter is a strong one. What happened?"

"How long?"

"Fifteen years. Now what happened?"

"We were betrayed. We switched the Secret Keeper at the last minute, though I always wondered if someone didn't have a hand in convincing Sirius to change it. I tried to protect her, but the abomination hit me with the killing curse. That's all I remember."

"Why did you go into hiding?" asked Raphael.

"They fascinated me. I never expected to get pregnant with the child of a magical, but I couldn't tell him for fear he would turn the blood wards against me and our daughter. So I kept quiet and hid her wings until she was old enough to fly."

James was many things, but tolerant of angels he was not. She never understood why he hated them so much, but she knew better than to tempt fate and tell him the truth. It was a good thing she was so used to hiding under charms.

Raphael's face said nothing.

"Your daughter is safe under my protection. But you will be placed under house arrest at Refuge until the memory of your false self has faded from the mortals... however I will not keep your child from you."

"I understand."

House arrest was the _least_ she could have expected from the arch angel. She was just glad her child was safe.

"As for the fool who tried to kill you... well there's a bit of a debate on who will have the pleasure of ending him first."

Lilium didn't feel an iota of sympathy for Voldemort. He would get what he had coming, and not a bit less.

* * *

All over Europe, Death Eaters and those stupid enough to side with them were dying. Most in graphic, horrifying ways.

Rumor had it that Voldemort had finally crossed the line and broken the Accords. Because the one doing the exterminating were all angels or vampires under Contract. Some, they whispered, had the _pleasure_ of falling into the hands of Dmitri, the vampire that lead in Raphael's absence when he was away.

Magicals huddled in fear, terrified they would be next to face the angel's wrath.

They went through two Ministers (both later revealed to be Death Eaters or unmarked followers of Voldemort) before they finally found someone who wasn't killed within a week.

Amelia Bones was not happy.

She sent a messenger to the arch angel demanding an explanation.

Raphael came personally.

"Raphael."

"Minister," he replied in a similar tone.

"Why have you been killing magicals?" Amelia asked, cutting to the chase. Nearby a quill was recording every word exactly as it was said.

"Under the Accords, anyone who bears the mark of another is considered a slave. And if the Master breaks our agreement, then they all do. Especially if we learn they've committed atrocities we wouldn't hesitate to put an end to if alerted."

"Death Eaters."

"Their Master attempted to end the life of an angel and their child. By law, he must be put to death, as do any who stand by him or would commit further acts worthy of punishment."

Amelia didn't even try to feel pity for Voldemort or the idiots who followed him. They brought this on themselves, and she had lost her sister and brother-in-law to those bastards.

"Do I have your word you will not harm anyone who isn't part of that group?"

"A few others were taken, but they attacked an angel-child directly. But no, we have little interest in you as long as the Accords are upheld on your end."

She felt relief knowing that they weren't trying to kill them off. Just a few idiots who broke the Accords first. Then she asked one last question.

"What of Potter?"

"The girl signed a Contract. Until it runs out, she is one of ours," stated Raphael flatly.

The fact she had gone to an arch angel and signed one of those spoke volumes about how she felt about magicals. And Amelia honestly was more worried about the rest of their society once they found out the truth than she was about one witch. No matter how powerful she could turn out to be. So long as she didn't turn dark or bring the angels down on them, she could care less.

"I'll sign a temporary waiver for one of your vampires to collect anything of hers until the Contract is over. Until then, we'll consider her a vampire," stated Amelia. It was the best protection she could give the girl from the idiots.

They couldn't touch a vampire's vault, but they didn't have to let her in either.

"Acceptable. And I must say it's a pleasure to deal with someone with some sense."

The last two had to be executed for attacking an angel.

A few days later, a vampire entered Gringotts and transferred all Potter holdings and money into a separate vault outside magical control. They had accounts outside for muggleborns who got jobs with the humans.

The goblins weren't happy, but they didn't have a choice.

However it was the two extras that went with the vampire that had the potential to cause the most chaos.

A werewolf and a shape-changer. Both were quite honestly worried about their pup.

* * *

"That could have gone better," said Illium, having been the escort for Persephone to meet her mother.

Lilium had been very upset when someone finally broke the news to her about her daughter's childhood. And she had been beyond pissed when she found out what her former friend had done to her daughter.

If not for the firm house arrest which would last at least a hundred years, Persephone had the feeling Lilium would be down at the Tower ripping Severus a new one for it.

Lilium was allowed to wander around Raphael's section of Refuge, or the neutral territories, but she wasn't allowed to leave it. And her mother wasn't stupid enough to try and break it.

She had made a mistake, and was going to pay the price. A hundred years wasn't _that_ bad for an immortal.

However the knowledge that Persephone might have been brought to Refuge sooner had Lilium not placed such a strong glamour on her wings made their initial attempts to reconnect awkward. Very, very awkward.

The fact that Remus and Sirius were apparently going to make an attempt to try and bargain their way into seeing her made it worse.

The official story was she was under Contract, the time limit of which had never been said. She was too young to be Made, and no one under twenty-five was ever allowed to become a vampire.

Most of the magicals apparently believed the Contract was for a decade, if only so she could be part of the immortals officially.

They let them believe that. At least until someone found out she was an angel-born. Then all hell really would break loose.

Persephone didn't push her mother away...but she did make it clear she wasn't used to being babied, and would react badly if Lilium even tried to attempt emulating Molly Weasley. Seeing the woman grimace had made it easier to like her. Just a little anyway.

Illium changed the subject with ease.

"So how's your buddy?"

Persephone grinned. She was _loved_ by the younger angel children, because she let them clamor all over her to admire her wings. Even the adults were fascinated the way the light played across her feathers, turning them into fire. Even moonlight did it.

She was particularly fond of Sam, who kept her entertained. So what if she looked like an older kid? Being around the little ones was more fun than when she thought she was human.

"Still trying to outfly me," she said with a laugh.

She was one of the best fliers around. Even if she was young. As such they had her teaching the younger ones how to read air currents.

It was part of the healing process, according to Keir.

The two flew in amicable silence back to her 'apartment' which had an excellent view of the night sky. She still loved to stargaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Raphael was giving the two wizards his complete attention. They were determined to find out where Persephone was, but if they went anywhere near Refuge they would be killed on sight.

"Tell me...why did this James Potter hate angels?" he asked carefully. Unless he knew the root of Potter's hate, which drove his 'wife' into hiding her true nature, he would keep them from coming within eyesight of the girl.

"When he was fourteen an angel Made his mother into a vampire. She was forcibly put down by the Ministry and made an example of by them."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. Why would a magical wish to be Made? They hated vampires and anything to do with angels.

"She was kidnapped and turned forcibly, and Charlus never did forgive the angel responsible."

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

"Uram, I think was the name. James never forgot the sight of his mother acting like a blood-crazed monster, and he's hated angels ever since."

"How long since she was Made?" asked Dmitri.

"A month, I think. He let her go after a month."

"We _never_ let them out of containment for at least two months. It's too dangerous otherwise."

"When can we see her? I know she's under Contract, but..." started Remus.

"It depends," said Raphael.

"On what?" said Sirius. He wanted to be sure his pup was safe, dammit.

"On you two. Specifically your actions. Where she is now is off-limits to all mortals, and if you attempted to force your way in you would be killed, no exceptions. And her mother is under house arrest for the next century because of the mess she left."

Lilium had skirted the Accords, but had barely avoided breaking it. It wasn't her child's fault she had gotten pregnant with someone who had very good reason to hate angels. And she had taken reasonable precautions.

"Lily's alive?" said Remus in shock.

"Alive and trying to make up for lost time with her daughter."

"So she became a vampire. Explains why she didn't give a damn about your condition when she found out," said Sirius.

Made vampires could have children for up to two hundred years after the fact. The problem was that she hadn't gone missing for the two months they said was the requirement.

Raphael said nothing.

"I will give you three months. If you prove you're capable of being able to live among angels and vampires, then I _may_ allow you to see Persephone. If not, well it will be of no loss to me. If I catch a hint that you harbor ill will towards us, consider the protection of the Accords towards you nullified."

Remus had no problems with that. He had worked for five years with Illium and had even gotten along with the angel. Sirius was another question entirely.

Raphael turned to the werewolf.

"Illium is currently working on another assignment. You may join with Jason in the interim. He could use a man with your nose."

Remus nodded. He remembered the spymaster of an angel very well. Cool, collected and easy to get along with if you didn't mind the quiet.

It was going to be a long three months.

* * *

It was the first time since being put under house arrest that Lilium was allowed _out_ of the home. Considering she had to endure a long talk of why they had avoided Magicals since the Divine Accords were signed, that wasn't surprising. She was lucky it was Raphael who had found and retrieved her. The others might not have been as nice about it.

Naturally the first thing she did was go flying with her daughter.

Illium hadn't been exaggerating when he said Persephone (or Seph, as she insisted some call her) was made for the sky.

She was outflying older, more experienced angels. The only thing she needed to improve on was endurance, as long flights made her winded.

Fortunately she had no shortage of excuses to fly around the Refuge.

Lilium watched her child with pride. Yes, the mess that caused her to be born was something she wished she could have avoided...but she would never regret giving birth to her child.

She did wish her mortal lover hadn't named her after the Greek goddess that was tricked by the God of the Dead though.

Watching her flame-colored wings flit about the clouds made her smile. So she gave chase. She needed to exercise her wings after being cooped up in that tiny box for the better part of a decade and a half.

Mother and daughter flew around for two hours before landing in a garden inside neutral territory.

The first words out of Lilium's mouth was "I'm sorry."

Persephone looked at her mother.

"If I hadn't hidden your wings, you would have been here years ago and protected. I had no idea that Peter would betray us."

"It's not your fault. It's their fault for believing that tripe prophecy."

Sirius had come clean about the prophecy when Dumbledore tried to make an single attempt to reclaim Persephone.

Raphael had not been amused at all. Dumbledore was lucky he merely broke his wand for it.

Apparently prophecies were to be considered more like vague guidelines to the future. They weren't set in stone and by the words Sirius had been able to remember, it had already been completed anyway. So the fact Dumbledore wanted to subject an angel-born to the prophecy of someone who could barely claim the title of Seer.

Well, he was fortunate that the arch angel hadn't gutted him on the spot.

The only thing to come out of the very public confrontation was that a pair of magicals had followed him back. Oddball ones at that.

A young witch of sixteen with pale blond hair and far too wide blue eyes that caught everything, and her father who was already talking about a newsletter exclusively about angels and vampires.

It would be a cross between a gossip rag and a newspaper, with interviews from angels and vampires alike about the days before modern society existed.

Apparently England was no longer to their liking.

So long as they kept to the agreements, Raphael paid them no mind. They weren't pressing him to see Persephone like the shape-changer Black.

The real question was among the Cadre who would get to Voldemort first for attempting to murder an angel-born.

Raphael had predicted Persephone would get along far too well with the Queen of Snakes. And that she would tell her of Riddle's fascination with the creatures.

Rumor had it that Neha was planning to take the girl under her wing and possibly into her court for a time. At least once she was older anyway.

Physical appearance aside, Persephone was very much a child in their eyes. She was a curious specimen of an angel. They had no idea if she was truly immortal or only possessed the wings of their kind. Her body appeared to age like that of a human, but angels took centuries to mature.

Michaela, who reigned over Europe, had no interest in the girl. Which was understandable considering she didn't want competition...and Persephone was absolutely the sort of angel she didn't want.

Even so, Raphael had been quick to set ground rules for the other arch angel. If Neha wanted Persephone in her court, then she would negotiate terms on neutral territory only. It was a reasonable restriction considering the circumstances.

Persephone was quiet.

"I didn't blame you. I blame Dumbledore. If he had listened to what McGonagall said about Petunia I might have had a nicer childhood."

The only reason Michaela tolerated Raphael acting in England was because he was dealing with the magicals. She disliked them immensely and was glad not to have to listen to them more than usual.

That, coupled with the damage Riddle caused last time meant she was more than happy to hand over the disposal of the abomination to another angel, so long as he followed proper protocol while in her territory.

Lilium made a face at the name.

"Dumbledore has more to answer for than you know. He's come close to breaking the Accords during the last war and nearly got me killed twice."

The only reason she hadn't blown her cover to the Order was because she knew James would react badly. It was hard enough to convince him to leave her back alone, because her glamour didn't cover physical sense. He would have felt her wings. Fortunately it was pathetically easy to distract him with other places he could put his hands on.

She was about ready to leave him when she got pregnant.

"Can you teach me magic?" asked Persephone hopefully. She hated leaving her magical education behind.

"I would be happy to. I would have been a Charms Mistress you know," said Lilium, delighted at the thought of finding _one_ piece of common ground with her daughter at last.

* * *

"Remus, old man! You've grown grayer every time I see you!" said Illium.

"And you're still a bigger showboat than Sirius could ever hope to be," Remus shot back without hesitation.

"Oi," said Sirius, his eyes firmly on Illium's wings.

"So this is the infamous hell hound that you used to compare me to. Think you can handle dealing with me, old man?" said Illium, eying up Sirius.

"Think you can handle being pranked seven ways to Sunday, bird brain?" he replied.

"Hmm. I might have to call in some gleeful reinforcements...if I can pull Seph away from her mom anyway. Those two are scary when they're conspiring against you," said Illium.

The way he said that told the Marauders that Persephone liked Illium well enough to allow him to use her preferred nickname.

"How is our Seraph?" asked Sirius.

"She's fine. Learning magic under her mother and then giving us all nightmares of the pranks she can come up with using Venom's help. Those two will discuss their plan right in front of you and you'd never see it coming," said Illium.

Those two got along far too well for anyone's health.

There were rumors that Neha was openly considering adding the girl to her court. Persephone had been seen visiting the arch angel's territory with a few of her angels with Raphael's permission.

What most didn't know was that Persephone had caught some of the dancing they were doing and had asked to learn. Neha had allowed it, since it gave her more chances to tempt the angel child into her court.

"When can we see her?"

"You're still under watch for another two weeks," Illium reminded him. "Besides, she has to agree to see you first. We take protecting our children seriously."

"She's seventeen," said Sirius.

"She might appear seventeen physically, but mentally she's still a child to us. And that's all that matters," said Illium. Angels weren't considered 'adult' for at least two centuries of age. More than enough to mature.

Sirius looked stubborn, but Remus kicked him.

"Remember, even vampires have to mature for a full century before angels even consider cutting them loose. And you promised to behave," said Remus.

Sirius pouted. He still didn't like the fact Lily had agreed to be Made shortly before giving birth to Persephone...or that her daughter was obviously planning to join her.

* * *

Fire. It was like fire in her blood. In between the intoxication of the venom and the beat of the drums, Persephone was entranced by the flame-colored world around her.

Neha had been surprised when she had sampled even a small portion of her most deadly snake venom. Had been amused when she realized that the only thing it did was give the angel girl a heightened sense to sound.

In between teaching her to dance the way her courtiers did to entrance mortals, Persephone lit the world on fire with every step she took.

This image was helped considerably thanks to the outfit Neha had gifted her when she mastered the basics. Her wings and hair only amplified the effect.

Once Persephone was old enough, she was definitely adding this intriguing child into her court. Very few were able to handle venom as well as she did...and her ability to speak to snakes made her a prize worth having.

Fortunately they had nothing _but_ time.

Spotting Dmitri, Neha looked at him with annoyance.

"It would appear our time will be cut short," she said with pity in her voice. She enjoyed having the girl in her court, even briefly.

Persephone winced when she saw him.

"No doubt he'll go tattling to Raphael about the fact I had some of your venoms while I was here," said Persephone.

Neha laughed at the clear annoyance in her voice.

"It was harmless fun."

"Tell that to him," said Persephone.

As they walked through Refuge, Dmitri's first question was "Are you drunk?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're swaying more than usual. And not in a normal way...unless Neha's been giving you lessons she shouldn't have."

"Everyone treats me like a child here. Do you really think she'd let me get my hands on alcohol here, or teach me seduction?" she shot back.

"You are a child."

If this had been with the magicals, she would have hexed him without hesitation. But here being a child didn't feel like they were being condescending about it.

They treated her like she had a mind and will of her own, but was still young enough to be permitted certain things an adult wouldn't possibly been allowed to get away with. Like accidentally crossing unspoken boundary lines between arch angels, or saying something inappropriate to an older angel. They also trained her, but only held back because they didn't know if her immortality was fully established.

The only time she was fussed over was if she broke a bone or had more than bumps and bruises.

It was...nice.

Dmitri was silent, but eventually she said "I may or may not have accidentally tried some of Neha's snake venoms. I honestly thought it was some sort of weird juice."

Dmitri turned to her with piercing eyes.

"What."

"Oh get off your high horse. It's not like snake venom is going to kill me. I've been bitten before and in a few hours it'll just be absorbed anyway."

"Explain."

"Do you know what a basilisk is?"

"No."

"It's a magical snake that can kill just by making eye contact. And it's venom is so lethal only fresh phoenix tears can counteract it. I had to kill one when I was twelve, and was lucky that Fawkes was already with me with it bit me as payback, despite the sword stuck in it's brain."

She had her blood tested when she was at the Tower, and apparently the basilisk venom still in her blood made her immune to all other snake venoms. Even engineered ones like Neha used. Though apparently her strongest concoctions took a few hours to be assimilated.

"No more snake venoms. Or I will tell Raphael."

"Fine."

She barely avoided sounding like a petulant child. Barely.

Dmitri treated her like a willful teenager...and didn't hesitate to pound her into the training ground to remind her he was more experienced than her.

Ironically it was why they got along so well. He didn't coddle her or tempt her with his scent lure. Not after the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lovegood girl...was very odd. She had absolutely no fear of Dmitri at all. And despite the fact he kept slipping his scent lure out to distract her from her questions, she kept that strange smile on her face. Like she knew something.

"It's strange. I've seduced women several years your senior...and yet you barely blink."

"They can't see the things I can. You seduce women because you lack someone. Someone important to you. Someone you lost."

"Careful, witch-child. I've killed people for less."

"The red string of fate that bonded you to her is still very much alive. There are times when love is so strong not even death can tear it apart. And you're still here because you can sense that, can't you?"

Dmitri was fast losing his patience with this girl.

"What do you want?"

"The string that ties you to her. It's active. If you want find her again, then you should start looking before time takes her twice."

He froze.

"Are you saying my wife is alive?"

"Reincarnation is a gift. I suggest you not waste it."

The girl had a gift of the Sight...but not the usual kind. It was very possible she could _See_ things human or magical shouldn't be able to see.

"...Where do I start?"

"She hunts with Honor. That's all I can say," said Luna sadly. She could see hints of where the woman was, but not who or where. The only thing that struck her was the word 'honor', but she had no idea what that meant.

Dmitri would dismiss the girl's advice...until he was bored one night and went looking for the words "hunt" and "honor" in the same sentence.

Imagine his shock when it pulled up a Guild Hunter by the name of Honor St. Nicholas.

The witch-child was a perceptive one, he'd give her that. But he was still unwilling to see if what she said was true...for the moment.

* * *

Sirius was getting slightly frustrated. It had been _four_ long agonizing months, but he had finally gotten the news he had been waiting for.

The angel and vampires had been patient with him, once they learned he had been subjected to pure hell courtesy of the dementors for over a decade. The frustration and anxiety he had was not because of them.

But it had taken an extra month before Persephone agreed to leave this 'Refuge' place and speak to them.

Nothing, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

He expected her to come flying on a broom, or carried by an angel, perhaps Illium.

He never would have guessed in his wildest dreams that she had wings of her own. He always assumed the smell of feathers came from her close association with her owl.

Persephone looked like she was the embodiment of fire. Everything from her hair to the dress she was wearing to the feathers on her back screamed 'fire', a passion that endured from a slow flame to a roaring blaze. It spoke of a raging blaze that swept across the plains, of cozying up to your loved ones on the most frigid winter's night, of danger and excitement.

She hugged Remus first.

Sirius stared, before he finally dared to ask "Where on _earth_ did you find that outfit?"

"Neha gave it to me when I finally got the hang of the dance patterns they were teaching me. Isn't it great?" she said, grinning.

"Who is Neha?"

"Neha is an arch angel, also collectively known as the Queen of Poison and the Queen of Snakes. Venom was one of those she Made," said Illium.

Dear lord. She sounded like the angel equivalent of a Slytherin.

"And the silver earrings?" he had to ask. If she wanted to continue the fire theme, it should have been gold with rubies at least.

"Silver means I'm unattached. Besides, I like them," said Persephone.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Seph," said Sirius, sweeping his goddaughter into a massive hug...but he was mindful of her wings.

"I'm safer here than I ever was in England. You won't _believe_ how I found out I was angel-born," she said with a scowl.

"No one ever did explain why you suddenly left," said Remus.

"You know how the Umbitch was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the year I left?" said Persephone.

"Yes...at least until they kidnapped her," said Sirius slowly.

"I was stargazing on the Astronomy tower outside of the usual days when I felt someone push me off the parapet. The bitch tried to kill me, and would have succeeded had I not suddenly remembered I had wings," said Persephone.

Any discomfort Sirius felt about his pup suddenly turning out to be an angel was swept away in anger.

"Is that woman still alive?" he asked Illium.

"She's on a short waiting list for Dmitri's attentions, though he's not sure he wants to deal with her."

"Oh good, and here I was worried I wouldn't be able to explain to her in exacting detail how I feel about the fact she tried to murder my goddaughter in cold blood."

"So Lily was an angel?" said Remus.

"Is. And her full name is Lilium."

"The Latin word for Lily," said Remus. Ever the teacher.

"You know if Lily...sorry, Lilium is an angel, that does explain some of the weird things James said while drunk off his ass right before you were born," said Sirius.

"What?" said Persephone.

"Well...it's just James was acting really weird a week before you were born. He actually looked like he hated his wife right up until he saw you. Then it seemed like it blew over without any explanation."

"Probably didn't see my wings, or Mum hid them before he had a chance to notice them," said Persephone.

After she heard the story of why her dad hated angels...and vampires...so much, she found it hard to believe he had married one.

Though it was still up for debate whether or not she inherited her mother's immortality. Most seemed inclined to believe she had, because it would explain why the killing curse didn't end her life that night.

The three caught up while staying in the Tower, since Persephone wasn't inclined to leave it...until Dmitri made a passing remark about a certain witch in the city.

* * *

"Luna!" squealed Persephone with delight.

"Seph!" said the blond, hugging her with equal fervor.

"Did anyone else's eardrums blow when they did that, or was it just me?" asked Sirius.

"It's not you," said Remus wincing.

The two girls immediately started chatting up a storm. The men left them to it. Persephone was as safe here as she would be at the Tower, primarily because Raphael found he could use Xenophilius as a sort of unusual spy.

Angels didn't bother with the magicals in their territory, primarily because of the Accords. As long as he was discreet and didn't break the main rules, most would ignore his presence as unimportant.

In exchange for this, Raphael promised Xeno that his daughter would remain protected at all times. Some of the lower ranked vampires...not the ones with contracts but those who remained loyal after...patrolled the building and their home. No one went in or out without being noticed and marked. And with the wards set by Xeno, no magical could get into either building without raising one hell of a fuss...but it also kept them in.

Which was why there was a tunnel just below both buildings that lead to a nearby house, where they could safely escape.

Raphael wasn't an idiot. They needed the extra security considering Xeno's unspoken job. And while most dismissed him because he was an odd one, even for a magical, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Besides, he found it hilarious to watch the witch-child confuse even his best men and have their heads running around in circles trying to decipher her true meaning. Especially Illium, who she could have running in circles for _hours_.

Luna grinned as she took a very detailed picture of Persephone, front and back. Her best friend/sister had an amazing set of wings, and they just begged to be photographed. The last one who obliged her request for a picture had been Illium...and he had topped it off with one of his feathers. As such she did a completely true article about him for the _Oracle_ , as there newspaper was called.

It was the hottest thing since the _New York Times_ , featuring stories from vampires and angels alike. All truthful accounts from the interviewees themselves, with very little embellishment.

They weren't the trash rag known as the _Daily Prophet_ , and if they did have a gossip column they at least had the sense to label it as such before the reader took it seriously.

And they made very, very sure that any and all gossip was under a strict disclaimer stating they were not stirring up trouble and that all of it was repeated by multiple sources.

Luna hated that most idiots bought their paper for the gossip column and not her interviews. Still, the angels were at least moderately helpful and didn't lie to her face.

If they wanted to keep something private, they just had to say so.

Illium had been her first article, and it had given the paper all the kick-start it would ever need to keep up as long as the articles kept coming.

He was quite popular with his distinctive wings, and their paper made a point of using full color photographs when it came to angels.

Luna couldn't possibly be the only person who kept a cut out of the article or the picture, but she was the only one who had gotten a feather direct from the angel himself right after it came out.

Xeno ran the gossip side, but kept the really sensitive or important information for Raphael's ears only.

Today, Persephone was going to be the subject of the article. She couldn't talk about Refuge...but she could hope to paint some of the Seven in a better light. Dmitri would be annoyed with her, Venom would look irritated...but to be truthful they loved having her around.

Venom more than Dmitri though.

As the girls chatted about how Persephone ended up in America, Luna knew she had to add the incident where an angel ended up crashing in Trafalgar Square because Persephone had hit him with a simple curse on his wings that had been broken within moments... but still had plenty of time to embarrass him.

The fact she had caught both of her stalkers off guard was too funny not to print.

* * *

The Phoenix. That was the nickname Luna picked for her friend the moment she saw her new outfit. The Queen of Snakes was quite generous, and she saw a confidence in her sister/friend that had been almost crushed when they attended school together.

Illium was choking back a laugh when he read the article. Dmitri looked ready to crush it in his hands with how annoyed he was. Persephone might have to watch her step after recounting how she had gotten the vampire with a particularly amusing morning prank. One he had helped in creating.

The only reason Dmitri hadn't tried to strangle her then was because it had startled a laugh out of Raphael at the time...and because he had immediately vented his annoyance at her co-conspirator.

To be fair, they really should have kept that annoying _Twilight_ series from her. Though seeing Dmitri sparkle with enough glitter dust to keep an entire middle school's worth of teenaged girls happy had been totally worth the ass kicking he had given Illium that day.

Especially since he knew Venom had pictures. In exchange for not being hit with the prank he had agreed to take them and hide the evidence.

She had gotten him the next morning...by leaving a snake in his bed that had the same eyes he did.

Unlike Dmitri he had taken the joke well, and she had it on good authority the snake was still in his room.

Illium snickered at the look on Dmitri's face.

"Do you want a repeat of the beating I gave you last time, Bluebell?" said Dmitri annoyed.

He shook his head. Though he noticed Raphael had a slight smirk on his face when he read the article.

It wasn't until he got to the bottom of it that Dmitri suddenly smirked at a horrified Illium.

Persephone had once pranked him (she had gotten almost all of the Seven, except for Aodhan) by placing blue dye in his shower head. He had come out of it looking blue all over, in varying shades. It took _days_ for it to wear off, because it had been a magical dye.

And, much to his dismay, she had shared that particular photo with Luna, who had reprinted it.

Illium had to be deal with being called 'The Amazing Flying Blueberry' for close to a week.

He had never seen Dmitri laugh that hard. Or evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilium really should have expected this. Really.

Neha found out by accident where Persephone learned to perfect her glamour, which was notoriously an archangel trick...and where she picked up how to use the deadly angelfire.

And since it was clear Lilium was archangel level, and was still under house arrest by Raphael, Neha decided to take her under her wing. At least since they'd been getting regular reports about Uram that didn't inspire confidence that he would be around much longer.

Which meant the 'area' she was allowed out expanded slightly, but she was still in trouble for the mess she left with the magicals.

The only way she was getting out of _that_ punishment was if she was Cadre, and she was in no hurry to take that post just yet. Not unless there was an actual need for it.

Besides...she wanted to enjoy the peaceful times with her daughter for as long as possible.

Persephone might be considered as Cadre, once she had a few centuries behind her.

Being forced to survive on her own had accelerated certain abilities faster than normal, like angel fire and glamours. She still couldn't fool other angels or vampires yet, but she could hide her wings for long periods of time among the humans. And that was more than most angels could pull off at her age.

Persephone could be a dangerous angel to cross if she was trained properly.

She almost dreaded what her daughter could turn into if she went Quiet.

That period when an angel's more human side went silent, and only the primordial brain came to the forefront. They could still think logically, but ideas like mercy, justice and compassion vanished.

And unfortunately Neha was going to test that. Preferably away from Refuge in a deep dark forest where the girl could let loose until it wore off.

After all, she hadn't had this much fun training an angel since her daughter was old enough to learn. And Persephone was very eager to learn...not to mention she adored animals, even snakes.

They all either ran away, or broke too easily.

* * *

The forest was pitch black, the night quiet as the grave. It was a new moon, which meant no light would be coming through the trees.

Not even animals would make a noise in this place.

"So what are we doing?"

"Have you ever heard of the Quiet?" said Neha.

Persephone cocked her head.

"It's an old form of communication that leaves you in no state to deliver mercy, right?"

"Something like that. Though you are correct that it's an older form for us to communicate long distances with each other. There is a trick to learning it, but the real trial begins after. For twelve hours human notions like compassion are suppressed, and any impulses you have such as lust are brought to the forefront. If you're interested in someone and they are playing hard to get, you'll go to extreme lengths to claim them. If you're betrayed by someone or they are foolish enough to do something to incite wrath, you'll become cold and methodical with your torture."

"...So basically like what Raphael did to that vampire a few years back."

"That was done during a period of the Quiet, as I was told. So yes."

"So why are we doing this now?"

"Partly to test and see if you have any talent for it, but mostly to see how you react to that state of mind. All angels react differently."

"For example?"

"I turn into a snake, almost. Raphael becomes absolutely heartless."

Persephone cocked her head. This sounded very, very familiar.

"Does the length of time spent in the Quiet determine how long the effects last?"

"Generally it lasts for twelve hours, but it can last for a full day. Any longer and you've been in that state too long."

"So how do I go into this state again?"

Neha walked her through it.

Whatever Neha had expected, this was not it.

"So was that it?" said Persephone, her voice a strange mixture of growls and hiss. Her eyes were slitted like a snake's, but she was sniffing around like a wolf.

"This is unexpected."

"Not really. Spent three days with a pack of wolves and slipped into what I call my feral state to hunt better. You have no idea how liberating it is to ditch your human instincts for hours on end and simply enjoy the hunt. Though it does have it's downsides."

"Such as?"

"You have to hold yourself back from attacking people at random. If you see someone you perceive as weaker than you and you haven't eaten anything, you run the risk of trying to attack and then eat them. You're safe because even my feral state recognizes you as a superior. An alpha."

Neha smirked.

"It's so good when children understand their place."

"So how long will this last?"

"It depends on how long until you can snap yourself out of your feral state. Are you a danger to your fellow angels?"

"Some of the weaker vampires, but they'd have to attack me first. Angels are considered pack, and pack is off-limits."

Persephone...no, Seraph...knew that her awareness of her power levels skyrocketed, and any abilities she had gained access to, whether temporary or otherwise became fully available to her.

The problem was that she didn't like having to guard herself from attacking those her mind perceived as 'weaker' and thus were labeled prey.

There was also the fact that her powers were still trying to stabilize. Certain powers that normally wouldn't be available were accessible, and only if she trained them until they become second nature would they remain active. Others, which became available when the need pressed, were sometimes discarded.

Angelfire, glamour, magic, dancing, animal speak, immunity to venom, and control over wind currents...those were her main abilities. Her secondary was the ability to play music, but she would have to retrain it if she didn't want to lose the skill.

Other abilities, such as the ability to See the future like Luna were abandoned. Her body and power was trying to stabilize by picking what abilities or powers would suit her best without killing her. There was a reason why she stayed in Refuge, even if by all appearances she seemed capable of living outside it.

She was simply too dangerous to live with humans now that her angel powers were unbound. If she lost control around humans it could cause untold amounts of damage.

It took Persephone eighteen long hours before the feral state faded. And during that time she had the infrared eyesight of a snake that allowed her to see by bodyheat rather than color, and the scenting capabilities of a wolf.

Considering both animals were predators that mainly survived on meat, it was little wonder her 'feral' state as she called it was quite firmly stuck on a predator/prey mindset.

However the consequences of learning how quickly she picked up would haunt her for at least a few years.

* * *

"So what is this I hear about you taking an unusual interest in a fledgeling?" asked Lijuan, who was in charge of the Asian territories.

"Not just any fledgeling. A child born between an angel who could be the next member of the Cadre and a pure blood magical from a long line on both sides. A girl who picks up on things she shouldn't by right be able to do for centuries at least," clarified Neha viciously.

"I still dislike the fact you deliberately showed her how to access the Quiet. She's too young," said Raphael.

"The girl was able to do it on the first try, and her mind was almost completely her own outside of having a predator's mindset. From the looks of it she has done so before without supervision," said Neha flatly. That made a few of them shudder. The potential disaster of someone with unstable powers like Persephone under the influence of being in a Quiet state was something that didn't bear thinking about.

"How does this angel child progress since being rescued?" asked Michaela.

"She has the potential to be the youngest of the Cadre since Raphael. I believe her powers are still unstable at the moment, so we should wait for another few years before having them tested. However whenever a new power manifests or is unlocked, I've noticed she practices it until it becomes instinctive, or if she deems it not worthy of using, ignores it. If she does the latter then it generally disappears within a month," said Neha.

She picked up a dancer's grace unnaturally fast, even for an angel-born...and when she was given proper instruction on how to play a violin, she went from rough beginner to prodigy level within two scant months. And her ability to fly was second to none for a child her age.

Having an unstable power base would explain quite a bit, though that was somewhat unusual for an angel child. Perhaps it was the magic she had also been born with?

There had never been a magical/angel hybrid before, primarily because they had separated so thoroughly.

"Surely you jest, Neha. A child couldn't possibly be that powerful so young!" said Michaela. She had an open dislike of any angel girl prettier or more noticeable than she was, and they all knew it. And Persephone would definitely be sought after once she came of age for angels.

"That may be...but we've never had a hybrid child before either," said Elijah.

"The girl already ages faster than most of our young, though it appears to have started to slow down since being brought to Refuge," said Raphael.

Persephone barely appeared sixteen or seventeen, and she had been close to sixteen when the bindings on her angel-born powers broke. At this rate she might age like any other angel child.

"You believe it is the magic in her blood that's causing her to powers to fluctuate?" said Lijuan.

"I don't think, I'm almost certain of it. None of our young would possibly have access to angelfire or glamours, yet she does so instinctively," said Neha.

That got their attention.

"This is serious. If the girl gains too many powers too quickly..." said Elijah.

"I've restricted what she's allowed to learn since I realized the oddity. For now she's concerned with dancing and music, specifically how to play the violin. Her mother is still teaching her the magic she learned while at that school, and I've made sure to space out any archangel abilities so that she doesn't gain anything new, but still learns how to manage what she already has," said Neha.

"Isn't it risky to teach a child such dangerous abilities?" said Elijah, frowning.

"Her glamour is imperfect. It can only fool humans at the moment, but we can still see her plain as day," said Neha, shaking her head. Considering she generally used it to hide her wings while walking around, that was of little importance.

"As for her angelfire...it's still too weak to do anything more than badly singe someone. It's surprising she can access it, but outside of that it's fairly harmless for one of our kind," said Raphael shaking his head. She might _have_ the ability to use it, but until she got older and her powers stabilized, she wasn't that great a danger.

"We're getting off topic. How goes the retrieval of these...Death Eaters?" asked Elijah to Raphael and Michaela.

The two of them had agreed to a partnership to end the threat to one of their own. Tom Riddle had broken the Accords, so he and anyone foolish enough to side with him had to be dealt with promptly and made example of. The fact he had dared to shatter his own soul was just icing on the cake and all the more reason to end him.

Even if it meant Raphael had to work with someone he generally avoided. Because Persephone and Lilium were under his protection, that meant he had to work with Michaela in order to get rid of the threat.

Fortunately Persephone had given them a direction to look...and angelfire was able to deal with the despicable soul fragments quite well.

"Most of Riddle's lackeys have either gone to ground where our agents are having a particularly difficult time finding them, or have been...collected...already. I have high hopes Jason will be able to locate Riddle soon enough, and we're already scheduling the example to made of him to remind the magicals why it's a bad idea to cross us or harm one of ours," said Raphael.

"You can say that because you haven't had to field all the damn idiots trying to complain about angels kidnapping their heirs or clan heads!" said Michaela crossly.

The pure blood magicals from "dark" families had been particularly annoying since they remembered where she generally held court. They kept trying to persuade her to stop the angels from kidnapping their family/friends/lovers with little warning and sending their broken or dead bodies back.

Considering the dead always had a familiar skull and snake tattoo on their arm clearly exposed, there was no sympathy from her. And the Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones, had to keep reminding people that to take up the Dark Mark was tantamount to asking an angel to kill them on sight.

Especially since the idiots kept giving up their friends in hopes of getting a lighter torture sentence. The fact the angels had already...disposed...of fifty female pure bloods (including Bellatrix Lestrange) and a hundred seventy-five males (including Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers, Macnair and Peter Pettigrew) meant there had been a severe depletion in those willing to join Voldemort's cause.

But the darker oriented families had finally gotten the message, and were starting to withdraw support from Voldemort or were going abroad to find prospective husbands/wives.

Join Voldemort and you will earn a painful and not-so-quick end.

Dumbledore was particularly annoying, but he had learned to shut up after Raphael made it clear in no uncertain terms he wasn't going to let the old man get his hands on Persephone again. His 'golden girl' was going to be permanently out of his reach until Dumbledore was dead and in the dirt.

And considering his spies found out it had been Dumbledore's doing that the girl had stayed in that house with a watcher to insure she couldn't leave, whatever chances he had to get Raphael to at least consider bringing her back went out the window. There was no excuse for leaving Persephone with those people every summer, when it was clear his so called blood wards weren't worth shit.

So now the old man was scrambling just to keep the magical community he had kept together since people started 'trusting' him far more than they should the way it was.

Unfortunately for him, muggleborns were starting to have a greater say in the magical societies thanks to the clean-up of the bloodlines. Those that agreed with Voldemort that pure bloods were superior had mostly been wiped out. And in the power vacuum, those that had left because of the rampant prejudice suddenly had the power.

And they happened to like the way the angels ran things. It was much more neat and tidy in their opinion.

Raphael wouldn't be surprised if the magicals suddenly asked to have the Divine Accords rewritten by the time Lilium's probation was up...or she became a full member of the Cadre of Ten.

"And the status of the magicals?" asked Lijuan.

"For the most part they've learned to shut up about us cleaning house, but there are still some idiots we're having difficulty tracking down. Riddle is being particularly difficult and Dumbledore refuses to cooperate because we won't hand over his precious 'savior' back," said Michaela.

None of the Cadre even briefly considered handing over Persephone. She was angel, and that meant she was off-limits to magicals, no matter what some prophecy said.

"On the matter of Uram..." started Elijah reluctantly.

"Until he attempts to leave his territory or show signs of the Scourge, we do nothing," said Lijuan firmly.

Uram had started to show signs of becoming bloodborn. But until he crossed the final line and lost all semblance of sanity, there was nothing they could do in the interim.

Raphael was reluctant to bring this up, but felt he must.

"Until we know one way or another for certain...perhaps we should make a subtle inspections of the Guild Hunters to find someone appropriate for tracking him down. As a precautionary measure," said Raphael.

"He has not yet shown the signs!" hissed Michaela, angry. She had been paired with Uram for little over fifty years, and the two shared the European territories.

"I would rather have a hunter already in mind if and when he _does_ show his madness than be forced to search for one. If he can pull himself back the way he was before, then it will be forgotten, if not, then we shall at least have chosen someone," said Raphael firmly.

"I agree. There is no harm in being prepared for the worst," said Elijah.

Michaela seethed.


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone happened to be in the area when Raphael was forced to contract out in order to find Uram.

Since her mother was the best candidate they had to replace him, she was generally kept in the loop about this.

Apparently he hadn't just gone off the deep end, he took a running leap. He was gunning for Raphael's territory, and there was a good chance he'd kill Michaela (who really didn't get along with Persephone or her mother) in the process.

She was somewhat surprised to see how Raphael interacted with the hunter. And from the looks of it, he had no clue what was going on between them.

This ought to be entertaining.

If for no other reason than she planned to bring Luna under the guise of annoying Dmitri.

Every time she saw him these days she always opened up with "Have you found your Honor yet?" with that same mysterious smile that drove him, well, batty.

Great fun to watch though.

She waited until Raphael was distracted before she landed on the street, hid her wings and tied her hair under a cap, before she followed the hunter.

She obviously knew she was being followed, but couldn't tell by what.

Persephone amused herself by following her for a few blocks, then went to visit Luna.

A hunter's paranoia was always fun to tweak every once in a while.

* * *

"LUNA!" squealed Persephone loudly.

"SEPH!" she said with equal volume.

The two of them grinned at the cursing from the other booths in the office. Between the girls they could usually blow out an eardrum or five whenever they saw each other. And there was this one time Persephone hit the right frequency that acted like a dog whistle to vampires.

Raphael had to ask her to quit using it on Dmitri whenever he annoyed her, because apparently it carried pretty damn far. Like street level from the landing pad far.

"So have you heard the news?" asked Persephone conspiratorily.

"Seph, we get _all_ the angel news first. Between daddy and the fact they find us actually reporting the angel/vamp gossip, we get first crack at what to print. I heard some of the papers are considering doing the same, if they could find a way in. Though of course Raphael gets first choice of what daddy hears and tells us what we can and can't print."

"That reminds me...I have some juicy news you'll definitely want to print!" said Persephone.

"Oh?"

"I think Raphael accidentally hired his soul mate to hunt for him."

Luna's eyes went glazed for a moment.

"His future consort you mean. Well daddy _has_ been thinking of interviewing the Guild Hunters, as a way to give them some free publicity."

"And I know the perfect person to start with," said Persephone evilly.

"I'll be sure to print the before and after pictures for later," said Luna mysteriously.

"Well, let's get to interviewing!" said Persephone cheerfully.

* * *

The look on the Guild Director's face was hilarious.

"You want to _what_?"

"We're with the _Oracle_. Our editor said he'd be interested in interviewing those that deal with vamps dumb enough to skip out on their contract. A bit of free publicity as it were," said the red head with the odd overcoat.

"And what's in it for us?"

"Before and after photos. Well that and we plan to paint the hunters in the best light possible. If there's someone you think deserves special notice, like a hunter who doesn't get nearly enough credit for the hard work they do, we'd be happy to interview them and get their name out," said the blond with the strange gaze.

"...Do you have anyone in mind?"

"We'd like to interview these four to start with."

She looked through the profiles.

"This one is currently under contract until further notice...but I suppose we could get her to talk for an hour or so. She just got off a contract and this one is available now. The last one is tricky. I'm not sure he'd want to talk, since he's not an active duty hunter."

"Maybe not, but we still hear good things about him," said the blond.

"I can get one of them right now if you like."

The four people picked were hunters or people who helped out a lot with the Guild.

Elena Deveraux, Honor St. Nicholas, Ashwani and Vivek. They did have Ransom Winterwolf, but they felt asking for only hunters was pushing it.

Luna and Persephone (under the penname Seraph) were going into an interview with Honor first.

"So what's this about?"

"We're planning on starting a segment for hunters. A sort of free publicity if you will for the Guild. All interviews will be signed off by the people who gave them, so if you don't like what the article says, you can tell us and we'll do our best to change it. We prefer to give the people who are taking time out of their lives a chance to put themselves in their best light, so the reader doesn't get the wrong impression of them. Plus it helps avoid lawsuits claiming we've slandered them," shrugged Persephone.

"Each interview comes with a full color photo taken after, so you have time to change if you wish. That way people can associate the picture with the person. It's a once a week segment that's really popular with humans, vampires and angels alike," said Luna.

"And as an added bonus we send you the first copy of that week's paper for you to keep, free of charge. A sort of memoir if you will," said Persephone cheerfully.

"Sounds reasonable enough."

Better than she had hoped for when she heard Sara tell her that there was a pair of reporters for the _Oracle_ asking to interview her.

What Honor didn't know was that while the first copy was going to her, the second was going to be hand delivered to Dmitri personally by Luna, who had been telling him to 'go find his Honor'.

"So, shall we begin?" asked Luna.

"One question. Why is she wearing an overcoat?" asked Honor.

Persephone fixed a smile on her face.

"Because my charm work isn't nearly as good as I liked, and it keeps people from bumping into them while we're walking."

"Them?" repeated Honor.

Persephone removed the coat. Honor stared in awe.

"Like I said, I wanted to keep people from bumping into them on the street, or being tempted to touch them. Do you have any idea how irritating it is to be stared at because I'm one of the few angels who bothers to walk instead of fly everywhere?"

Honor blinked twice.

"Is it possible that I could have a feather?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, since you asked nicely," said Persephone.

There weren't any interruptions after that, and Persephone even gave Honor one of her primary feathers before putting her coat back on to hide her wings.

* * *

Dmitri did not look overly amused when he saw the paper dropped on his desk by the flighty blond. Even if he did read the article.

Persephone kept a close eye on Raphael as he interacted with the hunter. The archangel clearly didn't understand why she was hanging around when normally she would be gone within the week after coming to New York.

So when he shortly acted out of character after giving a priceless flower made of a single precious gemstone to the hunter, and finished almost getting to second base with the woman, she immediately dragged Luna to the tower.

Luna, who had as close to an all-access pass as you could get, because most vampires found it hilarious how much she could confuse the hell out of Dmitri and get away with it. She was harmless, and usually only interested in leaving wide-spread confusion in her wake.

"Seph tells me you've been acting out of character recently," said Luna to the slightly irritated archangel. The same archangel who was giving Persephone a dirty look.

"It occurred to me that you wouldn't know what you were dealing with, since most angels aren't likely to recognize what's happening."

"What do you mean what's happening?" said Raphael.

"Do you know what soul-bonds are?" asked Luna. Her father had one with her mother, before her mother died in a spell-crafting experiment gone wrong.

"Something the humans came up with."

"Well not exactly. There are reported cases of two people having an attraction so intense it goes past the physical and straight to the spiritual. You have one, and so does Dmitri, even if he's taking his time to reforge his."

Raphael gave Luna a look. She remained unfazed by the sheer annoyance behind it.

"The hunter you hired. She has a soul bond that goes straight to you. That's why you've been reacting so strongly in her presence. Until you two come to an agreement, it's only going to get worse. You'll feel unfulfilled and like something is missing now that the bond has started to form between you."

"How do you know about this?" asked Raphael.

"My father had a soul-bond with my mother. Now he'll have to wait until they're both reborn in another time before they can be together again. It's common for those that have them not to remarry when the other dies suddenly. So you either find a way to convince her to give you a chance...or you deal with the feeling that no other woman will ever make you feel the same way she does," said Luna flatly.

Raphael looked pensive. He didn't know anything about soul bonds or what the hell was going on with him and the Guild Hunter. In fact he was fully planning to contact Lijuan for advice, because as the oldest current archangel she would have an idea of what was going on.

Almost as if she could read his mind, Persephone stated "If you go into the Quiet before you figure out how you're going to deal with this, I will make a point to keep the Hunter safe from you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Considering how you reacted last time with that vampire, I have the feeling you'll be thanking me later. Or I could go in as a bodyguard for the hunter, since she might take a female guard better than sending Dmitri. Again."

Persephone was very dangerous if she put her mind to it. While her angel powers were still highly unstable, her magic wasn't. And she had been taking plenty of lessons from her godfather, uncle and mother.

That combined with that whistle that sent vampires to cover their ears meant she could handle almost anything.

"Fine. You're on guard duty for Elena. But I expect you to call for help if an older angel comes after you," said Raphael.

"You mean like Uram?" said Persephone. Raphael shot Luna a look.

"I already knew, but Daddy said it's part of the 'no-print or talk' list of things we're supposed to keep our mouth shut about," she said, shrugging.

"Yes. If Uram shows up you call us immediately and stall," said Raphael.

"Fair enough."

The girls left a tired and slightly irritated Raphael behind.

* * *

Elena's eyebrows twitched. She still didn't know how the hell Persephone convinced Sara to let her in the Cellars.

"So instead of the vamp he sends the flashiest angel in New York?"

The _only_ reason she had let the girl in was because she came bearing food. Unlike the last messenger who dropped off that beyond fancy rose.

"It was either let me act as your guard or he'd still let Dmitri bother you, and unlike him I know how to blend. Besides it's less about protecting you from vampires and more protecting you from Raphael until you come to an agreement."

"Explain?"

"The two of you have a soul bond. You've probably noticed your inhibitions towards him have been shot to hell recently and you're practically ready to mount him without a second thought, but you're still aware somethings weird about it, hence why you've been trying to distance yourself from him. The only issue is that Raphael has no idea how to handle his half, which is why he agreed to let me guard you until he gets his head on straight. Well that and I'm somewhat concerned he might do something monumentally stupid."

If he went into the Quiet, he could be a danger to himself and others. Especially Elena.

"How the hell did you get past Sara anyway?"

"Told her I was here to protect you from Raphael and Dmitri. Which is true by the way, though if Dmitri came I'd just use the vamp whistle on him," said Persephone.

Elena's mouth twitched upwards.

"Vamp whistle?"

"Did you know a certain frequency acts like a dog whistle to vamps and drives them batty? All I have to do is whistle and hit it and they're stuck running around in circles trying to get the noise to stop."

Elena started laughing, likely at the thought of Dmitri running around like a chicken with his head cut off because of a whistle.

"And the best part is that vampires who use scent-lures can't exactly let off the pheromones when they're trying to get the noise to stop," said Persephone conversationally. "Of course he's probably wishing I had hit him with that glitter bomb instead of finding out that particular trick."

"Oh this I have to hear. Glitter bomb?"

"Illium and I conspired with each other and turned Dmitri into a _sparklepire_ for a full three days. I have pictures. Though in revenge Dmitri and I came up with a prank that turned Illium completely blue for almost a week. We called him the Amazing Flying Blueberry until the dye wore off," said Persephone.

"Share girl, share!" said Elena giggling. After all the confusion and crap Raphael was putting her through, she needed a good laugh like this.

Persephone snickered evilly as she handed over her phone. The second Elena found the sparkly Dmitri photo, she fell over holding her sides laughing.

"You know I have it on good authority some of the older vamps went out and brutally murdered the chick who wrote that crappy teenaged-vampire series," said Persephone.

"I can imagine," said Elena, snickering.

Once the amusement wore off, there was little doubt the older vamps who were sick of _Twilight_ and having to hear about the love triangle between the main character and the werewolf/vampire love interests would have tracked down the author to explain their annoyance in great detail.

Unfortunately the entire series made a whole generation of teenaged girls go gaga over vampires all over again. While it made getting one of them to sleep with a vampire easier for a time, the sheer annoyance brought by the misconceptions drove the fanged immortals nuts.

Primarily because those idiot girls thought that one of the vampires they were sleeping with might be their true love or some such bullshit.

The entire series had been banned in any way shape or form from the Archangel Tower.

Persephone had tried to read the first book out of boredom/curiosity, but had burned the thing halfway through the initial chapter involving the sheer level of emo-crap with Edward and Bella. Hermione would be appalled, but Dmitri and Venom had helped her burn it and roasted marshmallows off the burning books until there was nothing left but cinders. One would think four books wouldn't burn that well, but Persephone had bought every copy she could get her hands on and made them into a bonfire.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Just remembering how big that bonfire made of five major bookstore's worth of _Twilight_ series was...and how long it took for that trash to burn. That was a fun night of s'mores," said Persephone.

"...You burned five bookstore's worth of the _Twilight_ books just to make s'mores?"

"There was like five hundred books per store, including their back room stock. I paid in full for them, so it wasn't like they cared about what I was going to do with the things. Though the teenaged cashier thought I was trying to spark a new love affair with the series until I told her irritating boyfriend I was planning to roast marshmallows off the burning paper. Then he started laughing and had to share that with his friends," said Persephone snickering.

They had to take her picture and ended up invited to the bonfire. They brought booze, much to the girlfriend's annoyance.


	8. Chapter 8

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

* * *

Persephone only had to hear how hysterical Sara the Guild Director was and how she described Raphael as cold before she cursed.

"That damn idiot! I warned him he shouldn't go into that state while he's trying to figure out how to handle the bond!"

Elena looked ready to draw a weapon on her.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Raphael went Quiet. Probably to talk to the archangel in the Asian territories. She doesn't use phones and it's almost impossible to reach her with modern technology. Which means he's not going to be acting normally until it wears off."

"Explain."

"How do I put this... imagine the primordial part of your brain, before men started to _think_ and become 'civilized' enough to recognize such things like mercy or justice. Following me so far?"

Elena nodded.

"Now imagine pushing all of that aside for a period of twelve hours and that the person is in a coldly logical state of mind where the ends will justify the means, no matter what the consequences are. Remember that vampire Raphael made an example of?" said Persephone. Elena nodded shakily. "Raphael did that to him while he was in that state of mind. He regretted it after, of course, but while he's like that he has no ability to rationalize normally. He's just pure logic that's driven by need. And considering the way the bond's acting, he's almost guaranteed to come after you."

Elena looked horrified and rightly so.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Get something to defend yourself with. I'll do my best to distract and hopefully bind him until Dmitri can get him back to the Tower long enough for this to wear off, but we need to make sure you're safe first," said Persephone seriously.

She was relatively safe because even while under the influence of the Quiet, Raphael would recognize her as a fledgeling angel. He wouldn't hurt her, but he would be pissed after. Elena, however was in more danger. Especially thanks to the fact the soul bond would create a lust effect that would definitely influence Rafael while he was in the Quiet.

And that idiot chose to pursue Elena while in the throes of the Quiet, despite her clear preference to being left alone after what happened earlier.

Older angel or not, she was going to chew his head off after this. They _warned_ him this would happen!

* * *

If Dmitri was angry with her for putting Raphael under the strongest body bind she could conceivably cast, he didn't show it. Persephone had overpowered it as strong as she could without it backfiring on her, and then did it twice.

Raphael was an archangel. Overkill was absolutely called for.

"Why did you curse him?" asked Venom quietly, holding a terrified Elena back from shooting his boss.

"It was either I put him under a bind and keep him from doing something he'd regret, or she shoot him in the wings and cause damage," snarked Persephone. "Which would you prefer happen?"

Venom made a slight nod in acknowledgment. A body-bind was relatively harmless compared to the damage that could be done with the gun Elena had.

"We're taking them both to the Tower," said Dmitri tightly. He was definitely angry, whether at Persephone or Elena, it was hard to tell.

"You had better keep an eye on him until he comes out of that state, or I'll do worse than simply bind him," said Persephone.

"Oh trust me, I will," said Dmitri angrily. "But only if you keep her from leaving your room. I have to do damage control as it is and I will not be happy if I have to chase her down again."

Persephone said nothing. This wasn't the tolerant Dmitri who put up with her little pranks. This was Dmitri, Rafael's leader of the Seven who guarded him personally. He wouldn't tolerate any childish gestures on her part, not while his boss was like this.

While he was glad Persephone had managed to keep Rafael from being injured for going after a woman, he was beyond pissed that she had to do it in the first place.

"How long until this wears off?" he asked, nodding to Rafael.

"Depends on whether he can break it or not. Otherwise I can let him loose once the time limit is over. And before you ask, he's fully aware of everything around him, he just can't move. Or speak. I hit him with two overpowered body binds for a reason," said Persephone seriously.

Dmitri nodded.

They discreetly removed Rafael and Elena, who had been knocked out soon after they arrived by Venom.

They put her in Persephone's room, who promptly hit it with several locking charms to keep Elena in. The hunter was under house arrest until they sorted this mess out, and Dmitri could already tell it was going to be a nightmare and a half to deal with.

* * *

Raphael was _livid_. But not at the girls. At himself. He had seen in the hunter's eyes the fear he had elicited from her. The sheer readiness to shoot him in the wing. How close she was to doing serious damage to him out of terror.

And she would have shot him...if Persephone hadn't gotten to him first.

While he was pissed she had spelled him with something that bound him so completely he couldn't even move his eyes, he was more angry at himself for putting her in that position in the first place.

It had taken him five long hours to break that double binding, and by that time the Quiet had faded.

So yes, Raphael wasn't in any mood to be berated. A fact Persephone wisely picked up on and kept her silence.

"How is she?" asked Raphael.

"Freaked out, but otherwise fine. She seems to have come to the conclusion she can use me as a shield until this is over. I'll do it until her own inhibitions crumble and the two of you finally do something about this," deadpanned Persephone.

Raphael barely repressed the wince.

"Until then I'll keep guarding her since she refuses to let Dmitri or Venom anywhere near her."

Well that was one headache taken care of, and with Persephone guarding Elena there wasn't any risk of her trying to 'steal' his woman. She was able to hold her own against Dmitri for five minutes, when he wasn't fully holding back. And that was without the 'vamp whistle' as she called it.

Raphael made a face.

"Thank you for protecting her," he said eventually.

"I told you going Quiet before you two figured out the damn bond was a bad idea," she snapped.

Dmitri wasn't the only one who bristled at the tone.

But Raphael cut them all off before they had a chance to reprimand her.

"I had to speak to Lijuan."

"You should have waited until the bond had time to settle. Even I know better than to be anywhere near humanity during the Quiet," she said softly.

"Neha never did say what you were like in that state," said Raphael.

"I'm a cross between a wolf and a snake. My mind can only distinguish between three things, which is why I'm dangerous around humans. Predator, Prey and Pack. Which is why I avoid going into that state unless I'm in survival mode," she said flatly.

"How do you distinguish between the three?"

"That's easy, actually. Most of the time two of the categories cross, usually when it involves other angels or vampires. For example Dmitri and Neha rank the same. Predator and Pack. Humans though...unless one manages to do some form of actual damage or injury, they're automatically labeled Prey. Most angels get labeled as 'Pack'. Anything I know is a danger to me is labeled Predator."

"I see."

"On the other hand, outside of making me more dangerous to humans, it's an easy way to handle surviving in the wilds. I once spent three days with a small wolf pack and managed to take down full grown deer with massive racks full of sharp antlers with ease."

Raphael sweatdropped.

"Not to mention it's really interesting to see the world through heat rather than color. Though I think Neha was joking when she said I developed snake fangs."

Raphael made a note to speak to his fellow archangel to see if it had been a joke.

"Coincidentally...if you show some patience she might come to you willingly. That bond is going to be just as strong with her as it was for you."

If he had been a young angel, he would have perked up at that news. As it was, it did little to assuage his sense of guilt and shame.

* * *

"Well?" said Elena.

"He's back to normal and pissed."

Elena winced.

"He's not angry with either of us, but at himself for losing control like that. I dare say you could give him a black eye for scaring you like that and get away with it. Though I'd do it when Dmitri isn't in the room, or he might try to bite you. He's really mad right now," said Persephone.

That startled a laugh out of her.

"Coincidentally I've now been labeled your personal bodyguard until this mess is over with. Mostly because I can hold my own, but also because there's no chance of you being seduced by me," said Persephone straightfaced.

"You're joking."

"Nope," said Persephone, popping the 'p' sound. "You know how you've been lusting after Raphael since you saw him? Well he's got it just as bad. Bad enough that if you tried to date with some other guy he's likely to get hella jealous in a hurry and possibly exact some discreet revenge when you're not looking. And since I'm a girl not exactly interested in dating, I'm 'safe' for you to be around."

Persephone's face turned sheepish.

"Besides...there's no way a woman like you would allow a guy to follow her into the bathroom. And since you came very, very close to shooting Rafael with that gun of yours, they're not taking any chances. Dmitri's already pissed beyond reason at how close you came to injuring Rafael."

Elena winced at the reminder.

The weird thing was she had trouble objecting to Persephone's presence. The girl was a mixture of mischief, passion and calm all rolled into one. She also had the same 'feel' as hunters and was the most human angel Elena had ever met.

Plus, she was a girl. There were something's women would put up with other females that they wouldn't even consider with a man. Especially the young, as Persephone so clearly was. She practically radiated a child's nature.

So yes, out of all of the 'people' Rafael could pick to act as bodyguard for her, Persephone was the least objectionable. She could put up with the girl if she had to.

After seeing her take Rafael down last night, she knew the girl was one hell of a dangerous partner to have.

"If you give him an hour or so, he'll probably call you up. There's a bathroom on the side that you can use, but you'll be divested of any weapons."

Elena went into Persephone's bathroom, and raised an eyebrow. And she had thought she had a thing for perfumes and lotions.

"No razors?" she said while she borrowed the shower.

"I don't use human razors. Easier and less painful to use a witch-made spell to get rid of those annoying hairs," said Persephone without missing a beat. And it was less painful. She had lost count how many times she had tried to shave, only to get cut. Eventually she had given it up as a bad job altogether and stuck to spells...not that she needed to use it that often.

And that wasn't even getting into the fact that it was infinitely cheaper.

Half an hour later, Elena came out looking much better than she had the night before. Fortunately Persephone came prepared, because she handed her some clothes that were appropriate for the woman's tastes.

More importantly they were easy to fight in, which was her preferred outfit.

"Where did you get this?"

"My closet. I prefer to be able to give a roundhouse kick without showing more than just a bit of leg," deadpanned Persephone.

"The more we talk, the more I like you better than Dmitri," Elena said in the same tone.

"You should meet my mother sometime. Her wit is about as dry as the Sahara desert whenever someone annoys her," said Persephone.

"Why do you wear those fancy dresses all the time then?" asked Elena.

That question had been bugging her since she saw it. It was clear the girl was a fighter, yet she wore such elaborate dresses.

"The Queen of Poisons likes me. Almost like a daughter. And to the angels I'm still a child. The only reason they can't keep me cooped up is because I could fly off on my own and get into trouble."

"How old are you? 200?" asked Elena honestly curious.

"I'm not even eighteen yet. I'm an abnormality of angel children, because I age like a human. Or I will until I decide I'm old enough. Most of our kind don't appear old enough to shave until they're well over three hundred at least," said Persephone...then she grinned. "Of course that doesn't stop them from treating me like a fresh teenager. I think they're still dreading what will happen once the hormones _finally_ kick in."

Which was true. Persephone only appeared to be a teenager. Her hormones had yet to kick in, which meant she didn't see the appeal of lust or finding a bed partner.

Elena shook her head at the oddity that was the angel before her.

"Of course if you really want a laugh, I could always call Luna in. She gives Dmitri such migraines. It's funny to watch the chaos she leaves in her wake," snickered Persephone.

Elena gave her a fierce grin.

"I'd pay to watch that."

There was a knock at the door. Persephone followed right up until she saw the looks Elena was giving Raphael.

She didn't follow past the door. She didn't need to.

Dmitri raised an eyebrow at her.

"Any idiot can see the lust coming off her the second she saw him. He might have scared her half the death, but she's still interested. Let them have their moment, but for now I plan to get changed," said Persephone flatly. He nodded in agreement.

Persephone went into her room, washed off, then went into her closet and pulled out a top that had thin straps that went around her neck with a built in bra. The back was completely exposed so her wings would be able to move freely. The shirt itself was a fiery red that had a dragon curling around the center that appeared to be biting it's own tail, the body making a complete circle around her stomach. The dragon was a bright silver color. She then threw on a pair of black jeans that had a silver belt with a buckle that looked like feathers. Since she disliked high heels on the best of days, she put on a pair of sturdy combat boots that could take almost any terrain.

Persephone had gone on a bit of a shopping spree since the only decent clothes she had before Raphael took her in were her school outfit and the waitress uniform. She was more concerned with food and lodging than she was with outfits. Which was why the moment Rafael gave her a large credit card, she had gone all out.

She put her hair up in a braid that curled up against her head and kept the strands out of her face in case she had to fight. To ensure they stayed pinned, she took out a pair of needles called 'senbon' which could double as a weapon.

To complete the look, she got out a pair of tessen which had been gifts from Venom after she learned how to use them and not look like an idiot.

No one ever expected _fans_ to be deadly weapons capable of cutting a man's head off. They could also be used in a more...discreet setting, such as a ball. The pattern was particularly fetching, as it was made with a phoenix engraving on the center.

These she tucked in the back of her jeans much like some would do with a gun.

She had a pair of knives tucked into her boots and some built in the boots themselves at the heel.

Most magicals would assume she was geared up for a nasty assault in the event the Death Eaters showed up.

In truth she always had this many weapons on her, because she understood the world wasn't a safe place, even for an angel. Besides, she knew for a fact Voldemort had bolted for the areas controlled by Uram the first chance he had soon after the archangel had abandoned his territory for Raphael's turf. It was quite possibly the ONLY place he could have run where the angels couldn't go near until this mess was settled.


	9. Chapter 9

Raphael made it clear Persephone wasn't to go anywhere near the warehouse. Not when he found out the horror within.

Instead Persephone shrugged on her black jacket, spelled like all of her coats to safely contain her wings, since it made it easier to blend in. She walked around, Venom making sure she didn't go anywhere near the interior of the warehouse. She didn't need to go in...she could smell the blood from here and had no desire to see what the hell was causing the smell. And when she heard Elena throw up, she knew that decision was a smart one.

Instead she followed Elena...and found a survivor.

Considering who had killed those people inside, it was probably a good thing she had a habit of hiding her wings when she wasn't flying...and kept a broom with her at all times. The poor woman was hysterical after what the archangel had done to her.

If she saw wings, she might freak out.

"Easy. Easy," whispered Persephone, allowing the poor woman to cling to her like a lifeline.

She was very, very glad that the woman couldn't _feel_ feathers at the moment.

Dmitri took the survivor and made sure she was safe. Whether she lived through this or had to be executed, not even Persephone could say.

She crimped her nose at the smell Elena had.

Fortunately it wasn't her problem, because Raphael was going to deal with her for the moment. Her only job was to insure Elena was safe when she needed extra guarding. She put her jacket into the satchel at her side, where she kept her supplies like a full first aid kit meant to keep humans alive during battlefield conditions. It also came with an extensive collection of blood packs for vampires.

Besides, knowing him he'd head home to clean off the blood and that put him too close to the headache that was Michaela to her tastes.

Michaela, who made her distaste for Persephone pretty damn clear the first time they met. She hated anyone she considered competition, and despite her disinterest in men and women alike, it was pretty damn ridiculous.

Fortunately, Michaela had little reason to go near Neha's territory and even less to see Persephone personally. So long as they both kept their distance, everyone was happy. Or as happy as someone as narcissistic as Michaela was going to get.

Persephone was at Elena's side the moment she left Michaela's guest home.

"Had a run-in with the bitch did you?"

Elena's eyes glinted.

"So I'm not the first to call her the Bitch Queen."

"She dislikes competition. Only reason she leaves me alone is because I'm a child in their eyes...and because she's not stupid enough to piss off Neha."

If it were only Raphael she would have to deal with, then she might try something. Neha was a whole different kettle of fish, and the Queen of Snakes had made it very, very clear she favored Persephone for her skill in parseltongue. Knowing what her favorite pets were actually saying was something she wasn't about to dismiss so readily.

The fact Persephone could be as venomous as her pets didn't hurt either.

Elena frowned.

"I take it that you're going to be shadowing me until I'm with Raphael again?"

"It's either me or you deal with Dmitri again. Besides, can you imagine a better payback to someone who's all about status than to walk into his office with an angel bodyguard?" said Persephone with a grin. If she had thought it would matter, she would have walked into the Malfoy Manor with an angel bodyguard just to see the pissed off look on Draco's face.

Elena's mouth twitched upwards. This would definitely piss her father off without having to say a word.

"Besides... I know _exactly_ what it feels like to have 'family' that doesn't want you, only to find your friends care more than they do," said Persephone.

Elena blinked. From the sound of it she sympathized with her, which was odd.

"You don't get along with your father?"

"My father died fifteen months after I was born, and my mother was put into a sleep so deep everyone assumed _she_ was dead as well. At least until Raphael found her and put her on house arrest for the next century for marrying my father. I lived with a woman I was told my aunt, but found out they weren't even remotely related. She hated me because of my father's heritage, and would have thrown me out if given a chance," said Persephone.

Elena had no pity on her face, only understanding. And no little amount of sympathy.

"Shall we then?"

Persephone shrugged on her black jacket, and got into the car. Elena would drive, since she never bothered with a license.

Jeffrey Deveraux was every bit the bastard she had anticipated he might be. Elena's discreet desire for someone to lean on didn't go unnoticed.

Needless to say both girls took no small amount of pleasure/amusement when the man took in Persephone flame-colored wings. And the expression on his face when he found out she was Elena's bodyguard for as long as needed.

The fact Elena rated high enough to warrant an angel bodyguard, and was rubbing elbows with _the_ Archangel of New York was more than enough to snub her father who threw her out cold on the streets ten years ago.

Apparently the news she had been seen repeatedly with Rafael and on speaking terms had garnered his interest. When they left the office, Elena was fuming.

"You want my advice?" asked Persephone.

"Yes," said Elena. Just because she gave advice didn't mean she had to follow it.

"It's clear he wasn't always a prick. So hold close the family that hasn't made it clear they intend to use you for their own gain and make it damn clear to him that unless he does some serious groveling and genuine apologizing you're going to block his calls. He's not worth thinking about, much less speaking to. Though if you like I might be able to wrangle up a few pranks to make his day worse that can't be traced back to you. Illium and I can get _very_ creative if given the chance."

The laugh Elena let loose was genuine.

"I might just take you up on that."

"That does include making him think he's been Made," said Persephone impishly.

Besides, from what Luna said, Elena would have eternity, while this idiot would be dust in the ground.

After they exited the bank, Persephone debated on whether or not to put her jacket back on. Instead she settled for a glamour that hid her wings from humans.

Probably a good thing, because when Elena caught the scent of Uram, the sight of an angel following her was more than enough to get people to _move_.

Persephone was kind enough to hold Elena's hair back while she threw up. She had kept her eyes averted from the scene inside.

She wasn't even twenty. She had centuries to see such atrocities and she wasn't enthusiastic about seeing them _now_.

Something Raphael and Venom apparently agreed with.

Seeing how wired Elena was as she examined the dead, Persephone sighed. She was in no condition to drive.

Raphael caught Persephone's eyes. She nodded.

 _I can fly her to your front door. If she's this tired she might have an accident reaching your house._

 _Can you fly in rain?_

 _If I have to I'll use the broom. Flying in a storm isn't as hard as you might think, so long as it's not a complete deluge._

Elena was hugging Persephone's waist pretty tightly. She had declined the offer to be carried, so they had to make due with a broom.

"How is this possible?"

"Magicals fly on brooms. Don't you know that old cliché about witches and brooms?" grinned Persephone. She had her jacket on to reduce drag.

"How can you even see in this?" asked Elena. Persephone turned to face her. She had a pair of goggles on that shielded her eyes from the rain.

"Kept my old Quidditch gear. These are specially charmed to keep the rain from sticking. Besides, I've flown in worse while trying to find a small flying ball the size you'd normally see on a gold course with wings and a penchant for not being caught."

Elena blinked the rain out of her eyes. None of that made much sense.

"Now do you want to go slow or fast?" grinned Persephone.

"The faster the better. I'm _freezing_."

"Hold on tight then!" cackled Persephone. Elena's arms tightened a great deal when the broom suddenly went from a sedate thirty miles an hour to at least eighty. They were at the house in five minutes, though she had to let out a yelp of fear when Persephone performed a steep dive before banking onto the grass in a smooth motion and hovering.

Elena had her head close to Persephone the second she started the dive, so she didn't see the laughing grin on Raphael's face, or the openly amused expression of his vampire butler. It was clearly they had enjoyed the show.

The feel of rain tickled her nose. She sneezed, loudly.

Elena suddenly realized they weren't moving. She looked up, saw the big house...and her first reaction was to hit Persephone in the shoulder for scaring her so bad. She would have hit the back but she remembered just in time about the wings.

Elena followed Raphael, while Persephone gave the weather outside the stink eye. No way would she be able to fly in this weather. It had progressively gotten worse and her wings wouldn't be able to take being waterlogged.

"Sir made arrangements for you to stay until either the rain has ended or until morning. Just don't mind the noise," said the butler.

"That's what silencing charms are for. Would you like me to add them for you?"

"No need. My room is far enough to be able to avoid hearing it," he replied easily, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

At least Raphael didn't expect her to fly in this weather.

Persephone took a long hot shower, got into some clean clothes, and was out like a light once she hit her room with silencing charms just in case. She didn't know where the other two were, and she didn't _care_. Right now she just wanted to sleep.

The second she saw Raphael and Elena, she merely raised a single eyebrow and gave both a knowing look.

It was about damn time. All that sexual tension was driving them batty!

On the plus side, the pool that she had jokingly set up with the Seven meant she was now five hundred dollars richer, not that she needed it. Dmitri was going to be _pissed_.

"I'll follow Elena from above in case you get separated," said Persephone. Raphael nodded.

What she didn't add was that she put a tracking charm on Elena so she could follow her in case she lost her. Following the archangel proved to be a challenge. Eventually she gave up on her wings and jumped on her broom with her jacket on. She was so used to hiding them that it only took scant seconds to settle her wings inside the magically expanded pocket.

Finally Raphael told her to wait at his house. She was too young and too valuable to risk against Uram. Besides, Neha would be beyond pissed if anything happened to her. She was quite fond of Persephone.

"You know this is becoming a habit of yours," said Elena.

"I'm the only one with the sense to hide their wings. Mine are too distinctive not to be noticed," shrugged Persephone.

Elena was driving, trying to catch the scent, and as her new bodyguard Persephone was in the other seat next to her. Illium flew up above as a precaution.

"Why Persephone?" asked Elena suddenly.

"I honestly don't know. I mean you would think even someone as backward as most of magical England would have _heard_ of the legend concerning Persephone and Hades. I mean as nice as the name is, who wants to be named after a goddess who was tricked into marrying the god of the dead?"

Elena nodded in absolute agreement.

"Which is why most of my friends, or those I consider to be more like family at this point all call me Seph."

"Seph?"

"It's short for Seraph, or I suppose a shorted form for Persephone. At least they had the decency never to call me Percy," said Persephone making a face.

Seeing Elena give her an odd look, she shrugged.

"I've always been fascinated by angels, and never knew I was angel-born until a certain Toad pushed me off the parapet of a seven-floor tower while I was stargazing."

And when she discovered her wings, she lost any and all interest in Hogwarts or the war. What need did she have of either when her wings could take her far, far away from the pettiness of the magicals?

They were going section by section looking for Uram. They were close to Castle Point when it happened.

"Look out!" yelled Persephone, seeing Illium falling from the sky, the blood crazed Uram close behind and smiling with such cruelty he made Voldemort look as pacifist as Ghandi.

Illium was sinking into the water when they fell unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena had already been exposed to the horrors of Uram's madness, but Persephone felt the sudden urge to be violently ill. It was fairly clear what Uram had planned for her... all of his victims had been young, untouched and female. Fortunately he was more interested in killing Elena with Raphael watching than he was in murdering her.

Also lucky was the fact that he hadn't bothered to remove her jacket, and likely wasn't aware of who she was. For once her penchant for going as a human had saved her life.

And Dmitri had said clinging to the last vestiges of her human life was pointless. Who was laughing now?

Feeling around, she realized the idiot hadn't taken her wand. He obviously didn't realize what it was, or had ignored it in favor of Elena.

Persephone slowly came closer to Elena.

 _When I give the signal, close your eyes._

Elena blinked once, then twice. At least she heard it.

Persephone flicked a rock at the vampire in the cage. Uram turned to face him. Elena firmly shut her eyes as much as she could.

"SOLARIS MAXIMA!"

The Sun charm. When used it could replicate the full light of the sun on a summer's day...but when combined with the 'maxima' spell, that power was amplified until it was bright enough to pass for the hottest part of the day in a desert. Certain creatures were very sensitive to light, and this was designed to hurt them.

And when you weren't expecting it, it could cause one hell of a distraction and signal your allies where you were. Especially at night.

Persephone's wand came out of it's holster, and she started slinging spell after spell with precision.

Her job was to protect the both of them until help arrived, and there was no way Raphael had missed _that_ signal flare.

Uram looked pissed, but the light had blinded him good and Persephone was keeping the shield charm at maximum all around them. Unless he had the wit or knowledge to come from below, he wasn't getting anywhere near them. Elena was busy trying to direct Raphael to where they were, and Persephone kept them alive.

"If we get out of this mess you can call me Seph," said Persephone to Elena.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Elena, grimacing. "Can you get to my weapons?"

"Not unless you want this bastard at our throats. It's hard enough maintaining the damn shield!"

Persephone wisely didn't mention the thing was weakening. She didn't need Uram to get incentive to come even harder at them.

Suddenly the wall exploded in blue fire. Raphael had arrived. And he was beyond pissed.

* * *

Persephone was exhausted, but they couldn't rest. Not while the archangels were going at it like above them, slinging angelfire like it was nothing.

However spotting her satchel, she had an idea. There was enough of Uram's signature that she could do something without exposing them.

Good thing she had Dobby tell her _exactly_ how he had gotten those bludgers to go after her and her alone. It was an old charm, but she had learned it in case she ever wanted to do some damage to the Death Eaters while on a broom.

She set the charm on the bludgers she had gotten the same day she had bought a replacement broom...and let them loose.

The cry of pain from above said volumes.

 _You shouldn't interfere._

 _It's not like they'll go after you. Consider them a distraction set only to damage him. Those things hurt like a bitch when they have the standard safety charms. Those don't._

And hadn't that been a bitch and a half to remove. Normal bludgers could break bones and wood beams, but not much else.

Remove the charms that kept the players safe...and suddenly you were dealing with a pair of enchanted wrecking balls capable of not just breaking bones, but breaking bodies. She had tested them out once without the charms, and they had blown a hole through steel girders.

Neither archangel could drain magical energy. They didn't know how. Elena, having had her ankle broken by Uram before Persephone woke up and distracted him, limped over to the table and got her special gun meant to wound angels.

And when the chance came, Elena took careful aim...and started to fire at Uram.

Her distraction was more than enough for Raphael to kill the bastard.

The two bludgers, having dealt quite a bit of damage to the Angel of Blood, hovered for a moment.

Persephone cast the charm that had them return to her side where she secured them in the box. It was a specially developed one for referees to reclaim them without injury.

But Elena looked exhausted. Some of the hits Uram had sent had gotten to her, since the charm had been weaker near the back and was stronger where Persephone had been.

Her body wouldn't take much more abuse.

That's when the most horrifying thing happened.

She began to fall.

Persephone didn't cry. She knew something Elena's friend Sara didn't.

"You shouldn't cry, you know."

Sara turned to her, beyond furious. Ransom looked equally pissed.

"If you're going to tell me that she's gone..." started Sara, but Persephone held up a tired hand.

"She's not dead. Luna has never been wrong and she saw Elena become immortal," said Persephone.

"What."

"Soul bonds are tricky. And considering the damage that bastard did to her, conversion will be a long process that will leave her comatose. But she's alive and she will come back to you."

Sara and Ransom stared at her.

"How can we trust you?"

"Don't trust me. Trust Luna. Like I said, she's never wrong about this. She predicted I'd find my wings before I was dragged into a war that had nothing to do with me, and she was right. She sees things no one else can, and that includes brief glimpses of the future. Even if it does drive Dmitri crazy."

The two stared at her.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means my mother's house arrest will be temporarily lifted until Raphael is healed enough to retake the reigns. And then she'll have to take the post she declined last time," said Persephone with a grimace.

Then, to the shock of both, she carefully removed her jacket to reveal fire colored wings. She put the jacket in her back before taking off.

They honestly had no idea she was an angel.

* * *

Lilium was _not_ a happy angel. Well, a re-acknowledged archangel. Because she had the power and the ability to take out an archangel, she had 'returned' among her kind to take Uram's place. The monster that had tried to kill her daughter.

The problem was the mess Uram had left in his wake, both in New York and in his own lands. While she had to cede a portion of them to keep the others in the Cadre happy (mostly Michaela, who hated her on sight), the fact of the matter was that she had to deal with a position she never wanted, while it was unclear if a second archangel would be needed or not.

Raphael had been silent since the battle, and Dmitri was holding his place until he either healed or it was clear that he was gone.

Persephone had taken to spending time with Luna, as she was still recovering from using so much magic in order to defend herself and Elena.

Elena, who would soon be the subject of quite a bit of talk because she was the first Made angel in living knowledge.

On the plus side, she was no longer house arrest.

Though right now Lilium was seriously tempted to use her daughter's very effective method of hiding her wings to slip into the crowd and disappear among the humans. People would automatically assume was a vampire, not an angel when they realized she wasn't aging. So long as no one saw her wings, no one would realize the truth.

Sadly, she didn't think she could get away with it. The world was so connected these days that they only way to pull it off was in the rural areas.

The others still thought her daughter weak for embracing her former human identity.

But it was that penchant for hiding her true nature that had spared her the lion's share of the torture Uram could have subjected her to. The fact he hadn't realized she was an angel had spared her life.

* * *

Persephone, as a gesture of 'goodwill' towards Raphael considering her mother was taking Uram's place, had been sent to live at the Tower until he woke. She agreed to work as Dmitri's right-hand angel, since she could fly faster than some of the senior ones at the Tower.

Considering after the first two months, the Guild became suspicious of Elena's survival, her presence made it somewhat easier than it could have been. Primarily because she could walk into places and go unseen by either side since she had a way of hiding her wings so effectively.

If Jason was the bat in the night, Persephone was an owl.

She had perfected the art of hiding in plain sight years ago with the Dursely family. It was the most effective way of avoiding getting hit by her 'aunt'.

Needless to say Persephone was beyond thrilled to find out there wasn't even a drop of the blood in her family line.

In any case while Jason ran the spy rings outside the city, Dmitri had her investigate _inside_ the city limits. New York was the central hub of Raphael's power base in North America. And Jason didn't have that much time on his hands that he could keep track of things inside the city as well.

So Dmitri sent out Persephone to hunt down even hints of possible trouble, since Uram had been able to slip into the city so easily.

Persephone had inherited one very useful ability from James. The Black family magic that was considered a lost trait. Shapeshifting.

Of the magical communities, only two in Europe HAD the ability and both were Blacks by blood.

Persephone and her close cousin, Nymphadora (say my first name and DIE) Tonks.

Persephone couldn't change the color of her wings, or their shape, but the rest was easy. She could even adjust her age if she wanted to, and she abused that trick repeatedly, turning herself into a twenty-five year old instead of the 18 year old she was.

Dmitri made sure to get her a 'legal' driver's license that was filed in all the appropriate places. Her codename in the Tower was "Seraph", so her ID read the name Sarah Black.

Now if only she would quit 'accidentally' poisoning the idiots she brought in...and Dmitri could really do without the mocking laughter Venom always had in his voice when he helped her fill out the damn reports.

The two of them had a strange brother-sister relationship going on...and were coincidentally the only two people in the entire Tower who could drink snake venom and get a buzz more potent than any drug. Their bodies naturally made anti-venom, broke it down, and left them the high. It wasn't damaging, but it did make them more lethal if they bit someone.

At this point Venom was openly curious if any vampires Made by Persephone would have that same 'snake-eye' quality he had gotten when he left mortality in the dust.

Her body produced the toxin, but the level of it in her blood had yet to develop into a high enough amount that expunging it was necessary. And there was no way to tell if the toxin she produced would have snake-like characteristics until after she Made a vampire.

Either way she would go to the Refuge once a month to be tested just in case.

Though in her flippant words, she'd probably reach that point when she started experiencing 'fang ache' and craved something other than chocolate.

Venom had hit Dmitri _and_ Illium with his coffee from laughing when she said that. The older vampire had not been pleased. Illium just started a prank war involving icy cold water balloons.

* * *

At three months, Raphael woke. And while it normally wasn't considered, the use of magical healing potions advanced his healing factor considerably.

Persephone went into England and bought as many potions and healer's books as she could find, and the ingredients to make them in bulk. They were discreetly taken to Refuge for Keir to play with.

At six months, Persephone argued with Raphael over breaking the truth to Elena's friend about why she wouldn't be up and running anytime soon.

At seven, she spent an entire month at Refuge by Elena telling her what an idiot she had bonded herself to. (Illium had to bite back his laughter a few times while listening in, and Raphael had a pained look on his face twice).

Finally at nine months he agreed, but only to shut her up about it and _only_ if Persephone placed the Fidelius charm around the information with Raphael the Secret Keeper.

Sara had been shocked...but eventually accepted the truth especially when Persephone gave her multiple pictures of Elena out cold in a bed with growing wings. They hadn't come in all at once, and Persephone had personally had someone take a picture every time a new one grew in as a time-lapse thing.

She was sure Elena would be fascinated to see it all at once.

Still, seeing those photos of the feathers slowly emerging from her best friend's back, Sara couldn't deny the obvious. And Persephone made a blood oath that the first thing they would do was to call her within hours of Elena waking up. Considering she was so close to his hunter, Raphael agreed that could be arranged.

The last thing he needed was to end up on Elena's bad side so soon after waking, and Sara was close enough to Elena that she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

Ten months, and Lilium's position in eastern Europe had solidified, the people who had once stood by in terror of their archangel 'overlord' now accepting of their stern, if much easier to live with 'overlady'. She had done away with most of what was left of Uram's vampires, giving them the choice of either leaving or being 'disposed of' if they didn't suit her tastes for court.

Sirius and Remus were part of said court, and had both undergone a transformation.

Sirius had been tested and confirmed he could handle the toxin that Made vampires, and had promptly cut almost all ties to magical Britain until their attitude towards them changed. He took half the Black family fortune, and the rest he gave to Andromeda, his second cousin. Narcissa he handed over most of the ancestral jewelry, though there was some squabbling between the sisters over who got what piece. The Black Family library was now safely secured inside Lilium's castle, with all the books sorted over which was safe for people to read and which required a certain level of knowledge in the 'dark arts'.

Without Dumbledore's pacifistic philosophy to hold him back, Sirius found he had a knack for that particular brand of magic...much to his disgust. To be fair, he would have centuries to get over that disdain for that brand of magic.

Remus, as it turned out, was an offshoot of one of Neha's earlier experiments. Much, much earlier. She had once dabbled in wolves until she found her passion for serpents.

She never expected that the vampire would accidentally spawn an entire _species_ unique to the bloodline, or that they could infect others.

The only way to 'cure' the disease (and it was a disease at this point) was to Make the infected a vampire.

Remus stated in no uncertain terms he would only be 'Made' if it were Lilium or Persephone who turned him. And while he found magical vampires repugnant (the two species having a very long-standing feud because of the werewolf's origins) Made vampires never made him want to rip their throats out.

The two were part of Lilium's Guard, acting almost like the Seven did for Raphael.

Eleven months, and Raphael feared his beloved would never wake. However given that the transformation from mortal to angel had never been documented (a fact Keir was grateful Persephone decided to undertake, if only as a hobby) there was simply no telling when Elena would awaken. That, coupled with the fact her body had been so bady damaged it would have taken months for her to transition from human to vampire meant it was possible it was simply going to take a little while longer.

That didn't stop Sara from ordering a "strike" on all Hunts until she had confirmation from Elena herself that she still lived. Raphael was not pleased, but there was little he could do about it.

Finally, at twelve months, Elena opened her eyes for the first time since Uram went on a rampage...and she had Raphael to greet her, followed shortly by Persephone who gleefully took pictures once she got over her temporary freak-out. Two hours later Elena called Sara...shocking her best friend/sister into a waking state as she had been sleeping on her desk.


	11. Chapter 11

It quickly became clear to anyone with eyes that Elena relied _heavily_ on Persephone to navigate the ways of the immortal world she had just been dumped in. To be fair, they were very similar. Both were unique in the realm of the immortals, both thrust into it with very little choice in the end, and both were warriors who valued loyalty above all else.

Raphael had privately pegged Persephone as one of Elena's Guard...at least in the event she never rose to archangel anyway. At the very least Persephone would never dance to the tune of polite politics around Elena. She kept the hunter grounded...and provided an excellent sparring partner that Elena could actually keep up with, as well as someone who could teach his beloved how to fly before her wings were ready.

Magical brooms were useful as training tools, and taught the young to read the air currents without risking their wings.

Though he still wondered if introducing them to Quidditch (with the child-safe versions of the bludgers that only left bruises rather than broken bones) was really necessary. Especially since it got so bad that the little ones were now avid fans of the sport and would debate on teams for _days_.

Lilium laughed herself sick watching Sirius argue over the Bulgarians versus the Ukrainians with some of the fledgling angels.

While she hadn't been an avid fan of the sport like James, she at least kept up with the Harpies, if only for female solidarity. It was hard to fall in love with flying on a broom when you were so used to your own wings. She hated the things because she was always terrified they would break from the strength of her grip and accidentally reveal her true nature to the wizards.

Raphael agreed with her sentiment completely, even if he didn't bother to follow a team like she did.

* * *

"You are a godsend, Seph," said Elena honestly. As fun as it was to sit with the little angels, Persephone had a way of helping Elena exercise her independence without feeling absolutely useless because of her weakness.

Because angels had an inherit magic inside them, Persephone decided to teach Elena how to use it and gradually work up to flying on a broom.

In the week since her awakening, Elena could now confidently recite all the 'first year' spells meant to adjust children to _using_ magic for the first time with few errors. Once she was up to it and her core stabilized, they would outsource for some wandwood and use one of Elena's feather's as the core.

Persephone found her 'angel' wand worked infinitely better than the one that held one of Fawkes' tail feathers. Likely because she was using her own instead of some magical creature to amplify it.

Lilium had long since remade her old wand upon this discovery.

Persephone giggled.

"I could say the same to you. Most treat me like a child that has a brain, but a child nonetheless. And it doesn't help that I can change my apparent age whenever I want."

She had spent an entire week about the same age as Sam, to the baby angel's delight.

Persephone hadn't felt this relaxed since she first became friends with Luna.

"I know you were the reason he brought Sara here. Thank you for that," she said quietly.

"If I had been in the same position I would have demanded to see Luna the second I woke up and got over the shock. She's planning to apply for the change once she's older and has a few human children to carry on her bloodline, since vampires don't have children that easily," said Persephone.

It was a known fact that the toxin that carried immortality also had the side effect of lowering the birth rate and causing almost sterility in vampires after the second century.

Considering the only way to kill an immortal usually turned out to be violent affairs, it was probably a good thing. At least it instilled a deep-seated protective and nurturing instinct in the angels when it came to children. So much so that violent enemies could put aside their differences for a small period of time if one of them was bearing a child.

The fact Lilium had been able to bear a daughter so soon after marrying the mortal was a miracle or an abnormality. Either way the birth rate was so low that a century could pass before another angel infant was brought into the world.

Hence why Persephone was babied to a degree, but not dismissed as a child with no idea of how the world actually was.

And why no one questioned the fact she had taken Elena under her 'wing' in navigating the mercurial world of the immortals.

They put up with a lot of minor mishaps from Persephone that she _knew_ they would never put up from Elena. At least, not until her immortality was set in stone. She was simply too human for them to tolerate, too new.

At least Persephone was merely a curiosity. While half-angels were extremely rare, it wasn't unheard of. Even if the wingless ones were easier to find than the immortal ones.

Persephone had a sneaking suspicion that the myths about demi-gods were started by people learning of the existence of half-angels. It would definitely explain so much.

Persephone suddenly grinned.

"Besides, you're just happy that you weren't left alone with only Galen to kick your ass into shape."

Elena let out a startled bark of laughter.

"Raphael treats me like I'm glass. You treat me like you fully expect me to cave your head in on principle."

"I've been there, written the memoir and hated every minute of it. Be glad you don't have to deal with some senile gay man thinking it's in your best interest to go into the fray with the bare MINIMUM of information, a strict no-killing policy, and having to deal with the sheeple judging your _every_ move twenty-four seven."

Elena winced.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten an inquiry from the magical society, found to have his hands in far too many pies even for Merlin himself, and summarily booted from all his posts and told to have a nice quiet retirement.

All because Sirius had deliberately let it slip that "Lily Potter ne Evans" was an archangel currently in charge of Eastern Europe, and that her daughter was in fact angel-born with all the benefits of a full angel.

The fact Dumbledore hadn't noticed an archangel hiding in his school long enough for her to marry a pureblood and carry a child they once called their savior had been the last straw...even if Raphael and Michaela did deal with the Dark Lord issue for them.

Lilium had sent the word out to the werewolves of the magical society with an offer. They could remain 'cursed' and forced to live in small communities, or they could be Made (provided they fit the criteria) into vampires and allowed to live freely in her lands. Most petty crimes would be excused, though any major ones like murder or worse would be heavily scrutinized before they were allowed to even be considered.

Fenrir Greyback got a nasty surprise when Sirius and Remus cheerfully decapitated him the moment he stepped one paw into Lilium's territory. Any feral werewolf that refused either the potion or the offer to live without prejudice...provided they did not turn anyone else, would be hunted down and killed on sight. She wouldn't tolerate unprovoked attacks on civilians.

The magicals gladly avoided the territory...unless they already lived and went to school there. Uram hadn't been interested in the magicals, but Lilium went to their schools and insured that they had a quality education.

Having an archangel take honest interest in their children, most Ministries in her territory came to a written agreement with Lilium within a month of her taking Uram's place.

They would answer her call...within reason...provided that she help keep the peace. Namely ending any Dark Lords that dared to try and set up shop in their peaceful communities.

Basically she was given carte blanche to deal with any idiots who tried to commit mass murder like Voldemort or Grindlewald did. And to execute any idiots from England who tried to stir up trouble again, so long as they were in her territory.

It was more than most archangels bothered with, but Lilium had gotten an ominous foretelling from Luna during her brief visit to see her daughter in New York...with Raphael's permission and Illium watching.

There was war on the horizon. War so dark and horrifying that ancient powers would return, and Raphael and his consort would be in the center of everything. So it was up to his allies, those that would believe the oddball witch, to start shoring up their territory and forging unusual alliances.

To that extent Lilium had found an old village that had been wiped out shortly in the beginning of Uram's madness and had it completely refurbished, free of charge, for the sudden influx of werewolves and their packs.

Remus was considered their voice in the new court, and he listened to every pack member whenever he visited the now thriving village. Sirius personally delivered the Wolfsbane Potion to the village once a month a week before the full moon if any were interested in using it. The silver fences were raised only during the first three days of the full moon and lowered to provide a town boundary. Vampires patrolled the outside at regular intervals to keep anyone from accidentally wandering in or to cause trouble for the werewolves.

England still had an entire squadron of wizards and witches dedicated to killing werewolves. Lilium would prefer not to give them such a tempting target without back-up.

"I have to ask though...why do you use battle fans?" asked Elena. Elena had a preference for guns, crossbows or throwing knives. Persephone _danced_ (for there was no other words for her ability to move so gracefully) with her fans...and as she had demonstrated to Elena once morning with some conjured dummies...was absolutely deadly with them. She wielded fans that had a beautifully painted phoenix on one side, and the most terrifyingly beautifully representation of a dragon version of Raphael (gold-white feathers and all) on the other. The phoenix had the exact same wing pattern Persephone did.

Elena didn't know who gifted her the weapons (she suspected either Galen or someone from Neha's court, as Persephone was beyond popular there) but the fact remained they were Persephone's primary weapons.

Her secondary was a pair of wing-guns capable of damaging even an archangel. Courtesy of her mother.

With a new war on the horizon and so close (for Lilium accepted Luna's warning with absolute trust, following her daughter's lead) Lilium was shoring up her defenses, preparing to send help to Raphael when it finally did break out.

"Primarily because most people who don't fight won't think to confiscate a fan. Even if I have a pass that lets me ignore the usual airport security. So long as I clear it with whoever is in charge of the territory I'm going to, I can fly right to the terminal and into a plane fully armed. Besides, they keep me cool during summers when I'm not cutting heads off with them," added Persephone with a cheeky grin.

Elena let out another amused laugh.

"So you can play the pampered pet and suddenly lob off heads before they realized you've killed them," said Elena.

"Exactly. I did this to a particularly grabby vampire the other night outside a club and you should have seen the shocked face of his friends who thought me a helpless lamb...and that was _before_ I threw off my jacket and told them if they wanted to tangle they better prepare for a tiger with claws," cackled Persephone. The evil glint of amusement in her eyes only doubled when she added the rest of the story "You should have _seen_ their expressions, especially when I informed them they'd get absolutely no sympathy from Jason or Dmitri for it."

Elena was definitely laughing with her now. She could imagine their "Oh shit!" expressions.

"Of course that's not the most amusing piece of information I have..." said Persephone helping Elena fly back to the shared room where they usually spent hours in girl talk. Generally keeping the more...raunchy...bits for when someone they normally considered unflappable was nearby. Like Dmitri. Or Illium. Or Raphael himself once. Just because she had yet to 'hit' what amounted to angel puberty didn't mean she was ignorant. In the words of Illium, it meant she had something to look forward to.

"Oh?"

"Dmitri is about to court someone. A Guild Hunter from your branch."

"Spill!"

"Okay, so you remember Luna right? Well the first time she met Dmitri she asked him if he had 'found his Honor' yet. And she said the last bit with a capital letter. Naturally this baffled him until she told him about soul bonds. Keep in mind this was before Uram and you meeting Raphael and bonding with him. Now every time she saw him she would open up with the question of whether he had 'found his Honor' yet. It got so bad that he eventually looked up any Hunters with the name 'Honor' and found her. Honor St. Nicholas."

"I think I know her. She specializes in ancient languages and the like."

"Well about two or three months after you fell with Raphael, she went missing. Luna immediately alerted Dmitri within the first two days of the kidnapping. Less than a month later he found her, and it turned out some sick vampire was using her for some new 'play'. Needless to say Dmitri was _beyond_ pissed that the vampire thought he could pull this off under his watch, so he killed anyone he caught harming the woman or feeding from her and hunted down anyone even remotely associated with the incident. Sara was horrified and Honor was immediately taken to the infirmary...it turned out Dmitri managed to get to her before it got even worse."

Elena was horrified, and properly so. Which was why she didn't expect how this story would end at all.

"As it turns out, Honor has a long-standing soul bond with Dmitri, and it's so powerful that it literally caused her original soul to reincarnate into a new body just to find him again. Needless to say Dmitri is still being ribbed by Illium and the others because Luna had foreseen he would find his original wife again and had even had enough Sight to tell him exactly where to find her."

It had been that revelation and the fact Luna had all but told him where to find his reincarnated wife from when he was mortal that had convinced Raphael Luna truly could See the future, or enough of it to be taken seriously.

"So now Dmitri plans to court her, once her injuries are healed and her mind is able to handle being in love with a vampire after what happened. He's willing to wait however long it takes until Honor's soul merges with his wife...and apparently she had always had a secret thing for him anyway," said Persephone.

"That is...so romantically cheesy and beautiful. And somewhat hilarious."

She had wondered why Dmitri wasn't throwing that scent lure her way the last few times she saw him.

"I know, right?"


	12. Chapter 12

Luna, in her odd ways, managed to secure an interview with Ashwini, a hunter that the Cajun vampire Janvier favored.

The second she saw the woman, she grabbed bare wrist.

"Oh you poor thing. You have no idea what the power you have is, do you?" said Luna.

Ash froze. She had thought this to be a simple interview, but the moment Luna touched her, all the voices, visions...everything that made her avoid contact cut off. It wasn't gone, but the ability was muffled.

"...How...?"

"You're not the only one who can See and Hear. Though in your case I'd say the Unseelie blood has been going on for a while, untrained."

"What?"

"Your gift. It's one that only comes from those descended directly from a faerie bloodline, and considering those without magic won't even acknowledge the fae anymore, it's driven many to madness."

Luna had a stronger Gift than most, primarily because the Fae still dabbled in her bloodline...likely a gift considering her father's family was from a long line of Seers that generally were accurate. As a result of the intermingling of the bloodlines, her paternal family line had always been known as 'odd' or 'quirky'...however it allowed her to see the world most people wouldn't be able to in a hundred lifetimes.

Persephone had her loyalty and allegiance for one simple fact.

She had never questioned the things Luna saw or tried to take advantage of it. Instead she gave the blond girl quiet acceptance, allowing her to ramble on about nonsensical creatures to throw people off, to keep them from using her. And she let the girl in without hesitation, only asking for friendship in return. Sometimes she would even join in on the confusion, taking open delight at the chaos Luna left in her wake.

Ashwini was clearly someone who never had the benefit of someone telling her how to quiet the darkness that came with it. To soothe the whispers until they no longer threatened to consume her.

"Is there a cure?" she asked quietly.

"There is no way to 'end' it...but I can show you how to shield yourself so that you might be able to have peace and avoid the darkness. Fortunately my father gave me training on how to quiet the voices and deal with the visions I received...the only cost was that I would forever be called 'Looney' by others who don't want to understand."

Persephone had no only understood the fact Luna didn't condemn the others for mocking her gift, but had let Luna use her as a shield against the worst of it.

"My sister...the voices are threatening to consume her."

"So long as she is lucid, there is still some hope. But you will need a reason for her to _live_ for it to work," said Luna flatly.

Ash nodded, almost in tears from relief.

The Sight could be a double-edged sword to those who had no idea how to use it...or in the case of Ash, to shield from it. To be able to use the ability at will, and not just at touch.

Luna knew this woman desperately needed someone to teach her, to show her there was a way to have her Gift and not be consumed by it, mind and soul. And she knew the best person to use as a training tool, outside of Honor who was on her path to reconnecting with her true self.

They managed to do the interview...but Luna made a point to visit Ash every chance she had, with Persephone with her if possible.

At least until Elena woke up. But by that time Ash had managed to learn Occulmency and was capable of shielding her mind.

"I don't know how you did it, but you pulled Ash from the brink," said Honor, shaking her head.

Luna gave her usual mysterious smile that drove people nuts...usually after she made them chase their tails in mental circles for a bit.

"It helps that my father's family is from a long line of people who inherited similar abilities. When mine manifested, he trained me how to control it...and how to spot the signs in others who didn't embrace the Gift before it drove them mad. She's fortunate...her mental strength and the fact it's inherited meant she had a better chance than most."

Her sister, on the other hand, was borderline. Her twin brother was the only reason she was able to keep tied to the mortal realms, as was the fact that she was strictly monitored 24-7.

It would take time and patience, but Luna had been raised with the knowledge that she would have to train her children if the gift manifested. It wasn't a Gift to be taken lightly, and every child born to it was made to understand early on that they had a duty to others with the power. A duty to insure that the Gift never became a Curse.

Tanu was fortunate that Luna recognized Ash for what she was, and knew how to help. There was a high chance she could come back to the mortal realm and stay on the right side of the faerie realms. Because in the end, those that allowed the Gift to consume them always ended up right back where the power originated...and rarely with open arms.

Honor smiled, a true testament to her mental fortitude considering the hell Dmitri had tracked her down and rescued her from. Being carried up the stairs, covered by the handsome and openly dangerous vampire second into the safety of her friends was something she would never quite forget...if she ever wanted to.

The fact Luna had slightly abused her Gift to help Dmitri narrow down where to find her didn't hurt either. Even if the most she had been able to do was tell him definitively where she _wasn't_.

The week of bad luck that came from using her gift that way had been entirely worth it to save a fellow human being. And Persephone had stayed with her through that entire week.

"I guess it's a good thing the phoenix came to New York then, if she brought you with her," said Honor finally.

Phoenix was the street name that people gave Persephone when they first saw her in the sky. Mostly because she favored fiery colors that made her entire body look like it was ablaze with pure flames. Naturally people equated her to the not-so-mythical fire bird that rose from the ashes.

As a result, Illium had taken to teasing her about it, despite the fact that most people called him 'Bluebell'.

The irony being that they had no idea how close to the truth they actually were.

Luna suddenly spaced out, her expression blank. Honor waited, having been warned by Persephone what to look out for when Luna had a vision. It was similar enough to what Ash looked like when she had one that the woman had little trouble making the leap.

"What do you see?" asked Honor, curious.

"Fire. Blood. Death. _Abomination_ ," whispered Luna, the last word with a shudder. "There was a ball that lead only to destruction and pain, and a great deal of rage as well."

The opening act of a war yet to come. A war between an insane archangel and one finally finding his heart, which was still a fluttering flame that could easily be extinguished.

It was similar enough to a vision she had had shortly after Elena finally woke up that Persephone needed little encouragement. Elena needed to be stronger as soon as they could make her in order to survive the coming death.

Fortunately, Persephone knew how to train someone in a hurry and shore up their defenses without causing too much strain. She had taken a group of school children and trained them up far more efficiently and with more competence than any of their previous teachers could have hoped to pull off. And had gained a loyalty far above what Voldemort or Dumbledore could hope to accomplish.

Persephone never berated or embarrassed her students. She went over what they did wrong and openly encouraged them to do better. Much, much better. She made them _want_ her to be proud of them, without realizing it.

She had a natural charisma that just shined.

Even if her own powers were so unstable that it made her beyond unpredictable. Out of all her powers, only a select few had become permanent.

Magic, the Speech of Beasts, shapeshifting, glamour, angelfire, her control over the wind and sky, her immunity to venom (a parting gift from a long dead basilisk) and the bizarre ability to slip into what the angels believed was her version of the Quiet without losing her ability to differentiate friend from foe.

However in the coming days her powers would stabilize into something extraordinary and utterly terrifying to those that threatened her 'family'.

She considered Raphael like one of the older brothers who had long since moved out of the house, but she was still fond of.

Dmitri was like the uncle she often wished she had as a child, patient, but still very much a present force in her life as a guide and mentor.

Luna actually had an ongoing debate on who would capture her heart first when her body and mind finally caught up to one another and she FINALLY took an interest in men...or women. The playful Illium or the amused Venom. It was obvious Persephone was very fond of them both, but had never actually slated either into the 'family' category she used to define her 'pack'. Naasir had also been considered, but the two of them were more like brother and sister who enjoyed roughhousing too much. The silver-haired infiltrator of the Seven had a fascination with wings, and he absolutely _loved_ Persephone. Whenever they were in close proximity to each other with no other angels or vampires to chastise him, Persephone let him play with her wings.

Oddly enough, Naasir also had a fascination with Hedwig, and the owl permitted him to be nearby despite the clear 'CAT' impression he gave. Persephone knew for a fact he had a few of her feathers as well.

The two got along because Persephone loved animals more than she did 'two-leggers' of any form. A fact he could commiserate with.

Jason, Aodhan and Galen...they were all like her favored cousins she didn't speak to much.

And Luna...she was sister, conspirator, and accomplice to anything and everything Persephone could think up.

And while Persephone was still too "young" in terms of her mother's kind to consider a mate, even a temporary one, Luna had been watching with interest for a while now, but refused to try her luck before Persephone. She didn't want to accidentally spur her sister in everything but blood into looking for something she didn't need for a few years yet.

And she found a few who were very interesting indeed.

There was a very specific reason her father's line were called "Lovegood" after all. When they threw a party it made Woodstock look like a children's party.

"What are you grinning about?" asked Honor.

"Just wondering if we could trick Raphael into letting father host a city-wide party to give people a reason to hope... we might be able to pull it off once Elena is allowed to come back."

Honor blinked twice.

"Why would that make you grin deviously like that?"

"Because when a Lovegood throws a party, inhibitions are _always_ shot to hell. Forget alcohol and drugs, we get people on a natural high that allows endorphins to fully take over and they have perfect clarity of what they did the night before. Last time we threw a party it made Burning Man a cheap backyard party thrown by hippies. I think that was when I was conceived, come to think of it," said Luna thoughtfully.

Her father had thrown a hell of a party to celebrate the temporary removal of the Dark Lord, and a month later Selene found out she was pregnant. As had a large number of others.

Luna always suspected the Fae had joined in on that party.

"Okay, that I have to see."

"When you finally give in and reunite with Dmitri, I'll make sure the afterparty is one for the records," said Luna.

Before Honor could say anything, Ashwini beat her to it.

"Hell, count me in! Just keep that damn Cajun away from me before I knife him in the eye," said the other woman. Her face, once lined with a private terror and worry had started to dissolve into smiles and relief.

Luna's appearance in her life had given the hunter something she thought she'd never have for herself. Hope. Hope that maybe _she_ could control her ability that made touch so frightening instead of losing herself to it like her sister almost had.

Tanu's diagnosis was something that had shaken her twin to his core. For the first time in years she was _lucid_ and not sinking into the agonizing depression that drove her to try and kill herself. The voices were still there, but now she had some measure of peace from them. She could tell them to shut up and have them be quiet for days on end.

Apparently the 'voices' Tanu heard were actually the voices of the Fae themselves...and they took an unfortunate amusement in the private torment of the mortals who could _hear_ them when no one else could.

Luna never told Ash, but she had a quiet talk with the Unseelie who had been harassing her sister with Persephone as back-up. No one is entirely sure what was said, but two of the Unseelie fae came out of that discussion pinned with cold serrated iron that made their screams last long enough to make an impression on the rest.

They had been pissed, but they couldn't touch her so long as she was blood-bonded to Persephone. And once she was Made, the risk of her falling into the faerie realms upon death would be eliminated. They couldn't touch a vampire.

And for the fact she had been able to save Ash from the despair she had almost wallowed in upon researching her family line in detail, she was considered one of the Hunters. Part of the group that kept the vampires from slipping their chains.


	13. Chapter 13

"What."

"You were invited to the same ball as we were," repeated Raphael.

Persephone _hated_ angelic balls. They were stuffy, formal and boring! The one time Neha made her attend a 'mock ball' with her court, she had been so bored she had wished she had brought a book to read, but wasn't allowed because it was rude!

That had been before she had discovered her talent to adjust her age. Fledglings weren't expected to be _polite_ like she had been forced to act.

Some of the angels found it hard to believe she was only seventeen at the time, not several hundred years older. She looked like she had just come out of Refuge, and several had tried to court her, to the amusement of Venom who had to contain his laughter.

Persephone got her revenge though. She turned him green for a week.

Raphael made a pained expression, already guessing her plans.

"Just keep Elena from embarrassing herself, please?"

"Do I have to look like an adult?" asked Persephone, buffing her nails with her dress.

"No, but do you really want to explain why you're out of Refuge looking like a child?"

Damn. He had her there.

"I'll act as bodyguard, but I refuse to deal with idiots trying to court me," she stated flatly.

"...And if Illium was 'escorting' you to the ball?"

"Deal."

With an older _male_ angel by her side that was notoriously unattached, that might keep the others from bothering her. Was it _her_ fault that she looked like an angel several times her actual age, despite being a baby in their eyes?!

* * *

The attack from Michaela was sudden, unexpected and ended badly...for her.

Persephone was Elena's escort/guide to Refuge, since she had gotten to know the place as well as any child. It helped that she would head straight to anyone of any real authority of the archangels in question and announce when she was entering their territory of the Refuge and when she was leaving, making sure they knew she was only exploring, visiting or just shopping.

The fact she announced such intentions before she entered meant that most archangels took her presence for granted, where they wouldn't if it were Elena.

The only area she avoided was Lijuan's. There was a subtle air about the place that reeked of death, despair and corruption.

It was the same foul stench she got off Voldemort once Raphael's forces finally caught the bastard. It was the scent she had come to equate with evil in it's purest, most foul form.

The bronze winged archangel was able to incapacitate Elena...but when she tried to turn that power on Persephone, she got a nasty surprise.

The twin fans that were both beautiful and deadly had been imbued with the power to channel fire. Pure angel's fire.

That fire danced along the deadly sharp edges of the fans, absorbed the powers Michaela thought to use against her. That fire broke her hold on Elena.

She cut Michaela's arm off before she had a chance to use her new power on her again. An archangel could regenerate the wound...which was why Persephone made sure she was very, very close to the older angel as she hissed "The next strike will be a wing."

Michaela glared venomously at her. Unfortunately she had no back up, as Illium was already dispatching the five she brought with her.

Raphael appeared then, and he looked beyond pissed.

* * *

Their respite lasted only briefly, but it came on the winds of a nightmare.

Sameon, the little angel who Persephone adored and treated like a little brother and who was so smitten with Elena, had been taken. Whoever had done it clearly didn't know Persephone had deliberately given each child enchanted items that they carried with them everywhere, mostly for her own piece of mind but also because the bracelets were so fascinating to them. Their main purpose was to track them in the event of an emergency...but the cover for the gifts were a bit of fun, harmless magic that would change their hair any color they wanted.

Sam often turned his hair a bright red or a sapphire blue the same shade as Illium's wings.

He had been wearing the bracelet when he was taken.

"I can help find him. The bracelets I gave the children have charms that will lead us right to him," said Persephone.

"Go. Take Venom with you," said Raphael without hesitation. "We'll track the vampire."

Persephone gave two bows. One was a slightly deeper one to Raphael, the other was more of a nod to Sam's mother, who knew of her because she would sometimes come and teach Sam more about Quidditch. She was big sister to most of the younger angels in the Refuge, and they adored her.

So when her charm took her _directly_ to Michaela's territory, her heart dropped. She knew for a FACT that the archangel would never harm a child, not after her miscarriage. So for Sam to come here that meant someone was trying to make the woman look bad...or to piss her off.

Michaela was pissed when she saw Persephone, but she was aware of the fact Persephone had given all the children bracelets that were discreet tracking charms. All the archangels knew of the charms, because Persephone had made sure the Cadre knew what she was giving them.

It was for emergency measures only. And this was absolutely an emergency.

When the charm lead them straight to Michaela's personal home, instead of telling her to leave she looked Michaela in the eye and had her join them. They were looking for an innocent. There was no room or time for personal bias.

Persephone saw red with rage when she found Sam, broken in a heavy chest he could never hope to open.

The first thing Persephone told the older angel was "I know you didn't do this. Whatever your feelings for the other angels, you would never ever consider harming a child."

A subtle tension between them shifted.

"I may need a temporary pass into England to get ingredients. In order to speed his recovery. No child deserves to be treated like _this_ ," said Persephone.

"Granted," said Michaela without hesitation. She could live with Persephone in England as long as it meant speeding up Sameon's recovery.

Persephone passed Elena, Illium and Naasir, her anger evident.

"Is he..."

"He'll live. I'm betting whoever did this knew that Michaela is very fond of children. She would never harm one."

Persephone flew straight to Keir, Sam bleeding in her arms. She channeled what little healing magic she had inside her into the tiny body she held in her arms.

Keir didn't ask questions, just took the body from her hands and went to work.

"Make a list of whatever you need and I'll get any ingredient or potion you want to speed his recovery," said Persephone flatly.

Keir had _dove_ into any potions and healing magic books she could get her hands on. And his newly made wand made it easier. He was a healer in all but oath. He took her offer in stride, already making a note of what would be needed and what would have to be avoided.

Magical potions were turning out to be a boon to the angels. They sped up healing time considerably more than any 'mundane' medicine...the only side effect being that the patient was usually voraciously hungry as a result.

Vampires who tested the potions out generally consumed ten bags of blood at least before stopping. Which was why any that required that amount of potions were locked away until the drive to feed on blood had gone down enough that they could be safely allowed out.

Elena came to visit, in order to see for herself that Sam was fine. She looked as angry as Persephone felt.

Keir quickly stabilized Sam the moment he came in. He just as quickly made a list of potions that would accelerate the healing process...among them was skelegrow.

Persephone had by this time learned apparition, and she knew the inside of Grimmauld place. Obviously it would be empty of life, considering Sirius no longer lived there, Dumbledore no longer had a use for it, and it was still under Fidelius, this time with Sirius as secret keeper.

It was used only in emergencies as a perfect place to access magical London without anyone knowing there were angels or magicals associated with angels nearby.

Good thing Persephone had plenty of experience infiltrating places. She threw on a cap that hid her distinctive red hair, put on glasses with tinted lenses, and threw on her favorite red leather jacket she wore whenever she wanted to get around without telling the entire world she was an angel born.

She took the list with her and grabbed an expanded bag. She walked right into Diagon and looked for every potion on the list.

Some she had to buy in Knockturn. It was when she had to go into the more 'dark' alley that she found a few things not on the list.

Children could be very resilient after such a trauma...but there was no harm in helping the healing along.

Persephone apparated back to her room in the Refuge...and then flew from there straight to the Medica.

She handed the potions over to Keir, who accepted them without saying anything. Then she showed her 'get well gift' for Sam once he was out of his induced coma. She saw Sam's parent's smile slightly.

She had bought Sam a baby phoenix egg that hadn't hatched yet. The perfect companion to an immortal...and one that came with the ability to heal and remove impurities. Phoenix song was sure to give the boy an emotional boost... Phoenixes were very rare, even for magicals. So for her to give one to Sam was something that would definitely make him happy.

With her gift safely delivered for when Sam was allowed to wake, she went looking for a specific oddball she knew and adored.

Naasir was going to _love_ what she found in Knockturn.

* * *

Naasir's nose was up in the air the moment she found him. He seemed to know when she had something special for him.

She once found out he had a love of laser pointers that had made Dmitri laugh until he was sick watching him climb the walls trying to get at it.

"Did you bring meat for me?" he asked, perking up.

"Even better. I saw this and immediately thought you'd love it."

She reached into her bag...and to the amusement of Dmitri, Illium and Galen, pulled out what was clearly a silver-furred tiger cub with almost silver-blue eyes.

"This...is a rare silver tiger from some of the deeper recesses of Asia. There are multiple legends of this particular species being extraordinary hard to kill and loyal to anyone who manages to gain it. About the only downside is that their invulnerability goes away when they're hit with water, so they avoid the rain. But otherwise their fur turns away any mortal weapon and it's claws are said to be made of pure mithril."

"Where did you find it?" asked Dmitri, for surely this animal was more rare than the phoenix egg she gave Sameon.

"Some idiot smuggler managed to abscond with a cub, even if he left most of his friends to die. The Ministry performed a raid on his shop a few moments after I left. Naturally the second I saw this fellow I immediately thought of my favorite silver-haired menace," said Persephone.

Left unsaid was that she was the one who alerted the aurors.

Naasir was nose to nose with the cub. The two appeared to be having a conversation with each other involving playful growls and purrs. The cub took a swipe at him, and Naasir let him see his own claws. Then the tiger immediately purred and rubbed itself against the man.

"I like him," he said pleased.

"I had a feeling you might. I know you get lonely without anyone to play with, so I thought he'd be the perfect partner. From what I've heard of his kind, he'll become as tall as a man and as strong as a vampire like Dmitri when full grown. And he's every bit as wild as you are."

Naasir cocked his head.

"What did you call that metal before?"

"Mithril, or magical silver."

"I'll call him Mithril then," said Naasir, pleased.

"Or you could call him 'Myth' for short. They're supposedly revered as local deities whenever the people know they're there," said Persephone.

Naturally Lijuan _hated_ them because people generally sided with the tiger rather than HER...and they were very, very good at dealing with any vampires that were sent by the archangel. Fortunately they proved as elusive as they were powerful...and their weakness wasn't as well known. The only reason _she_ knew of them was because she looked up magical cats after meeting Naasir.

Then Persephone grinned.

"According to local legends, there used to be a few of them in Lijuan's castle...until one day they started going after her after she killed her mortal lover. Ever since they've hated her with a passion."

Naasir's grin widened.

"I'm _really_ liking him now."

Dmitri snorted. Still, Persephone had found the perfect pet for Naasir...or perhaps playmate might be a better word for it.

Myth just growled and tried to pounce on Naasir.

Dmitri just smiled seeing the expression on Naasir's face.

* * *

 _ **Myth is basically the same tiger from**_ **Utewarerumono. _The one they called Mutikapa, if you're interested._**


	14. Chapter 14

Persephone made a point to read some magical fairy tales to Sam while he slept. She barely lifted her head when she sensed Raphael enter. Rather than breaking her stride, she spoke through the mental lines.

 _Any word on what bastard did this?_

 _None._

 _How does Michaela fair?_

 _She is angry, both with her men and at whoever did this to Sam._

Persephone honestly believed Michaela wasn't behind this attack. If Sam had been older, possibly, but a child? As depraved and cruel as the archangel was, she would never consider harming an innocent.

Not like this.

 _How is Sam?_

 _The potions are helping a great deal. Mother is considering creating an export business solely in potions and ingredients to get them out to the rest of the world discreetly._

Because Lilium was no longer considered a witch, and had more or less come to an agreement with the Ministries in her territory, she could export potions and some of the more common ingredients. She even had large gardens dedicated solely to _growing_ potions ingredients, or rare plants. Herbologists and botanists loved her for it.

She didn't plan on charging more than the market price, except for rush orders or to people she didn't really like. And considering the fact that Lilium paid very, very well for them to develop potions and plants within reason, there would soon be an upsurge in new ones. She hoped, anyway.

 _Elena found the vampire responsible._

 _Dead?_

 _Before we got there. I'm going to have her train with Galen for the time being._

Persephone winced.

 _Is it bad I feel slightly sorry for her?_

 _I was hoping you could get her interested in some of the esoteric weapons like the tessen you use. Guns and knives are good, but she could use the element of surprise on her side._

 _I'll show her how to transfigure senbon._

The first transfiguration spell any child learned at Hogwarts took a much more lethal meaning when one eschewed the sewing needle and went straight for ones slightly thicker than acupuncture needles. And considering matches were generally overlooked, it meant that you got multiple uses out of them.

At least Elena had an idea of how to throw things and hit them.

* * *

Elena looked like hell. Then again, Galen was good at pounding rookies and baby angels into shape. She just had the bad luck of needing to learn as much as she could quickly, despite having only recently woken up from a long coma. Which was why she gave Persephone the stink eye when she saw what she had waiting for her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Look at the bright side. I'll be nice enough to give you a small amount of muscle relaxer that'll avoid cramping after you've been playing with Galen."

"So what are we doing today?"

"We're going to delve into the fun, fun world of the older and bizarre weapons! The kind people normally don't bother with unless they happen to like using them."

"Like what?"

"This is a katara. It's from India, and is a push dagger. This is a gladius, from the Roman empire. A cutlass, which was the preferred sword of pirates. Senbon, which are like acupuncture needles only more durable and deadly," said Persephone pointing out each one and allowing Elena to pick them up.

"Why did you bring these?"

"Raphael thinks you could use an edge beyond just knives. So we're going to find one of the older, less used weapons and get you used to fighting with it."

"Like your tessen?"

"Exactly like my tessen. For example... if you want to learn how to use senbon, I can show you how to adjust your spellcasting to create them on the fly."

"How so?"

"The spell to transform matches into needles can also make them into senbon."

Which was why she had gotten into the habit of carrying matches everywhere, as well as putting her hair up and pinning them with hair needles.

"What's this thing?"

"Chakram. It can be used as a blade, but it's more of a throwing weapon. Trick is to get the circle to fly straight."

Persephone had Elena test the weight and balance of the all the practice swords in the armory. Every time Elena tried a few experimental swings, to see which one suited her best. Of the weapons, only a few blades seemed to fit her.

The chakram, the ninjato, and the wakizashi. Two were swords and could keep an enemy at a relative distance, but both would take getting used to.

For now she would get Elena used to the chakram, since she would have to study on the vulnerable points of the vampire and angel bodies to be of any real use with the senbon...and then learn how to throw them without making a fool of herself. After that Persephone would teach her how to use the match-to-needle spell as a way to make needles from any matchbox she got her hands on.

She'd leave sword training to Galen.

* * *

Raphael's lips twitched upward hearing his consort's cursing. Under normal circumstances he might go in and rescue his love... however he, like most of his Seven, found it utterly amusing to watch Elena try to dance under Persephone's strict gaze.

Elena was cursing because after giving her some muscle relaxant, Persephone taught her to dance with a pair of weights on both arms in the rough shape of the chakram. The thing was Elena was no dancer, so Persephone had figured out how to teach her while showing her how to attack with her new toys...or at least blunt versions of them.

The main issue was that she kept tripping over her wings or her feet.

Hence the amusement. Hearing Illium shout down advice that didn't really help at all only made it funnier.

"Ready for a break?" asked Persephone.

"Absolutely!"

"Don't get comfy mind you. I'll be dragging in your snickering boy toy over there as your partner," said Persephone.

Elena glared at Raphael.

"Do I want to know?"

"Ever heard of the waltz?"

Elena's face spoke volumes, as did the grin on Raphael's.

"...I hate you so much I'm having trouble expressing it."

"Would you rather learn now or two days before the ball with Lijuan?" asked Persephone snickering.

"Who are you dancing with?" asked Elena, hoping to avoid this.

"The Amazing Flying Blueberry up there," said Persephone. Elena laughed at the pained expression on Illium's face...Persephone had been sharing blackmail photos of her pranks on the Seven. The Amazing Flying Blueberry was one of her favorites.

"You know I might leave you to Naasir's tender mercies. He never could get used to formal dancing," said Illium annoyed.

"Considering I just gave him a new friend, he might be happy to escort me," she shot back. He stuck his tongue out at her.

Persephone took out her Ipod and pulled up the waltz.

"Alright boy toy, get over here and take your spot. Otherwise I'll have Bluebell dance with her."

Raphael was too possessive for that.

"Remember to keep the horizontal tango in the bedroom you two!" she said impishly. Illium about fell off his spot laughing at the look Elena shot her. "Get your feathered arse down here Bluebell!"

Illium flew down to where Persephone was. He was still grinning.

"So what do we do?"

"Raphael, I'm sure you know the steps so you'll be leading. Elena, try to keep from stepping on his toes and watch how we place ours at first."

Persephone placed her hands around Illium's waist and on his arm. As the music played, the two danced, and slowly so did Elena and Raphael. And yes, she did step on Raphael's feet a few times.

Persephone and Illium seemed to make a cute pair, as flame and sapphire lined with silver seemed to dance elegantly.

Raphael had a grin of amusement watching them as he enjoyed the nervousness Elena had with formal dancing.

 _They make a cute couple, do they not?_

 _I agree. Seph would be good for Bluebell, and I don't think he's the sort who would leave her without a fight. Not to mention they have the same sense of humor._

 _I actually dread when she hits puberty. It's going to be a nightmare for all of us._

 _I wonder what the coloration their kids would have._

Raphael's smile twitched upward again. It was a good question, for children inherited the wing colors of their parents.

 _It would definitely be very interesting to see the colors they could create._

The music ended, and Elena at least had an idea of how to dance in a waltz now. After a while she stopped thinking and just let Raphael lead. The two were in such sync that they fell into a natural rhythm without meaning to.

Exhausted, Elena sat down hard on the nearby bench.

"So what's this I heard about flamethrowers?" said Illium.

Persephone grinned.

"I love the flame charm and the variants in the Black family library."

"You're a pyromaniac, of course you'd like them," said Illium.

Raphael watched Persephone interact with Illium.

When puberty hit and she finally became interested in men (or women) he had the distinct feeling it would hit hard, fast and turn her into an absolute nightmare to be around for a while.

At least it might settle the ongoing bet in the Tower over who she fell for. Illium or Venom. They were the only two she actually _flirted_ with.

* * *

Sam was finally allowed to be in a half-awake state, and when he found out the gift Persephone had gotten for him he had been delighted. But it was Elena who still fascinated him. Persephone held him in no ill will. He was just a child and it had been Elena who found him.

Watching Sam's expression when Elena gave him the dagger, Persephone giggled.

"Keep that up and Izak will be jealous," teased Persephone.

Elena's eyes sparkled in amusement. Izak was the angel that delivered the beautiful rose that Raphael refused to take back all those months ago, back when she was still being stubborn. Destiny's Rose, he called it.

After finding out she was awake, she even got a letter from him asking her how she was. Illium had been amused by the fact she 'inspired crushes from innocent angels'. Raphael wasn't nearly as amused as he had been.

Hearing the story of the dragon in Japan, Persephone had an idea.

"When you're healed up enough for it, I'll introduce you to something the humans call 'parkour' or free running. It's almost like flying and gives you an excuse to jump around like Naasir when he's on catnip."

Very entertaining to watch, that. Raphael _and_ Dmitri had both banned her from bringing it into the tower.

"I've heard of that. Some of the hunters at the Guild use it as stress release."

Sam perked up at that.

"If you behave and listen to Keir, I'll introduce you to Exploding Snap."

Sam perked up at that. The last time Persephone brought some of the magical games, she brought Gobstones. The parents had been appalled, but the children had loved it. She had been hinting at some enchanted playing cards that exploded on you. Not enough to cause harm, but more like a tiny firecracker that startled you.

She once pranked Illium with a deck of Exploding Snap cards without telling him what they were while playing poker. The look on his face when his hand suddenly exploded right before he was about to bluff had made her laugh herself into hiccups, along with Naasir, Dmitri and Venom. And everything had been caught with cameras.

Raphael, when he saw the tape had been highly amused. And though the prank only worked once (the others now forewarned of the cards existence) it still made poker that much more exciting. Because you never knew when the cards would take offense to you trying to cheat by exploding in your face.

* * *

Elena refined her throwing technique with senbon by using Illium as her target. She had gotten the hang of hitting a stationary target relatively fast...the principles behind throwing a knife and throwing a needle were somewhat similar...but hitting an angel on the wing was much, much harder.

And Illium was one of the best, next to Persephone.

Persephone herself was visiting the one member of the Seven Elena had yet to meet...Aodhan. She had realized she hadn't had much time to care for her beloved pet Hedwig, and she knew the angel who Illium sometimes called "Sparkle" could use some companionship that didn't involve human interaction.

And as she had discovered by accident, he had no problems with the touch of a bird or animal. It was two-leggers he had problems with.

So she was going to leave Hedwig in his capable hands, and hope that the owl could help heal what was broken inside the other angel.

Aodhan was surprised, but his honest delight when she told him he could keep Hedwig (though the owl would always see her as a nestling) for as long as he needed told her it had been the right move.

She left the two of them to get acquainted.

She wondered what sort of pet she should get Elena.

Something that could fly, that was for certain. Not an owl, for while they were smart, she honestly didn't see Elena using a postal owl. And she didn't think she'd stumble on another immortal silver tiger.

Fawkes was out of the question...shortly after Dumbledore's arrest, the bird had flown straight to her mother's court and stayed there. He preferred familiar company apparently.

Perhaps a dragon? But training one would be a headache and a half...

She might as well ask Elena herself, and her feet had already taken her to the training grounds where the woman was _trying_ to hit Illium.

Persephone brought out a bottle of water.

"Take a break. Five minutes won't make much of a difference outside of making it easier to collect the knives and the needles," said Persephone. Galen nodded in agreement.

Elena all but collapsed on the bench. Her muscles were noodles at this point, so Persephone gave her another sip of muscle relaxant. By the time she got back up she'd be fresh and ready for another game of 'Hit the Bluebell'.

"So Elena, what sort of animals do you like?"

Illium shot Persephone an amused expression, knowing where this was heading. He kept his mouth shut though. She just knew he was warning Raphael that Elena would be getting a pet or something else in the near future.

Considering the last 'pet' she had given the Seven turned out to be a perfect match for Naasir, both in appearance and power...and absolute loyalty, he wasn't likely to complain too much.

Myth's paws had once smashed a vampire's skull into meaty chunks by the time he was half Naasir's size...the fact it was one of Lijuan's meant Naasir wasn't likely to chastise his new friend.

"I like cats, I suppose. And dogs. But I doubt Raphael would tolerate either," said Elena. Left unspoken was that as a newly fledged immortal, it would be a pain to keep buying a new pet after only a few decades.

"Ah, but there are magical breeds. Do you like animals that can fly, change shape, breathe deadly diseases...?"

Elena shuddered.

"That last one sounds too much like Lijuan," said Elena.

 _Strike the nundu then,_ thought Persephone privately.

"But I suppose having an animal that can fly with me and do some damage would be neat. Especially if it turned into something cute after that could cuddle with me," said Elena thinking about it.

 _Cute, able to fly and turn into a total lap pet. Looks like I have my answer._

Persephone grinned inwardly as she went to get her book on nekomata, or the Japanese two-tailed cat. They could live for several hundred years, fly and were very loyal to their owners. The trick would be finding one from a warrior bloodline rather than the 'domestic' ones favored in the Japanese magical societies.

Illium grinned, as he discreetly sent his Sire a warning.

 _Sire, I think you're about to have a new pet cat in the near future._

… _Why do you say that?_

 _Persephone's habit of giving pets is about to strike again. But in her case at least we know she'll give Elena a pet that can fight back and protect her._

 _Any idea_ what _she's giving her?_

 _A cat, from the sound of it._

You could _feel_ Raphael's grimace. Illium's amusement only grew.

 _Let's just hope it's as useful as the one she gave Naasir two months ago._

* * *

A week later a grinning Persephone dumped a box (softly) onto an exhausted Elena's lap. There were air holes on it.

Elena opened it up...and grinned in delight.

The most adorable kitten with two-tails looked up at her with eyes as blue as Raphael's. The fur was a silky black, with little streaks of silver and the ears were lined with a pale gray tone that showed new facets every time they twitched.

It mewled, and Elena's heart melted.

"That took me two days to find. It's a nekomata from a very long line of fighter's, with a hint of the same tiger line that I gave Naasir months ago. The crossbreeding was probably why it was so cheap, come to think of it. Once it's bonded to you, it'll be an extremely loyal guard kitty," said Persephone.

"What's it name?"

"I thought you could name it. It is _your_ pet, remember? But...I may have a list of names you could use."

"Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl. I didn't think Raphael wanted the competition. Though you might want to keep it outside the room when you two do some mattress dancing until it understands what's going on," said Persephone grinning.

Elena looked at her new pet, and an idea occurred to her.

"How about Hunter?"

"Like I said, it's your cat now."

The newly named Hunter curled up on Elena's lap and meowed cutely.


End file.
